Am I Falling Into You
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: MAAF HIATUS SAMPAI FEEL KEMBALI!arena kejadian disuatu malam yang berujung pada hamilannya Kurapika oleh Kuroro, menyebabkan perubahan besar bagi hidup Kurapika dan Kuroro. Bagaimana cara mereka melaluinya.?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Hallo saya Author baru., baru belajar dan butuh bimbingan jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan..

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

Am I Falling Into You

Warning : OOC, typo, Rape, Adult, Lime, Lemon

* * *

"Kau tunggu di sini saja" ucap gadis berambut pink pada seorang berambut pirang.

"Baik nona., saya akan menunggu anda disini"

Ya malam ini Kurapika nama si gadis berambut pirang ditugaskan menjaga anak majikannya yang bernama Neon dalam perjalanan menuju tempat diselenggarakannya sebuah pesta ulang tahun dari salah seorang teman Neon, Kurapika tak ikut masuk dengan alasan pesta tersebut hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang di undang dan membawa bukti surat undangan. Oleh karena alasan itu pula Kurapika datang dengan mengenakan pakain khas sukunya yang biasa ia pakai. Rasanya lebih nyaman saat dia memakai pakaian itu.

Saat Neon sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba mata Kurapika menangkap sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang cukup dia kenal dan sangat dia benci "Kuroro Lucifer" sang pemimpin Ryodan. Matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala seolah dapat membakar apa saja yang dilihatnya.

Singkat cerita mereka bertarung dan Kurapika tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya.. karena jarum beracun yang dilemparkan oleh Kuroro.

* * *

"Nghh…" tendengar lenguhan pelan dari seseorang yang terbaring di tempat tidur ukurang king size, kedua tangannya terikat keatas dan tubuhnya di tutupi selimut sampai sebatas dada, rambutnya pirang, kulitnya mulus bak porselen dan wajah yang terlihat manis serta bibirnya yang mungil, perlahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dia mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Di kerjap-kerjapkannya matanya berkali-kali terlihatlah bola mata biru seidah lautan.

"Sudah sadar rupaya.." Terdengar suara bariton yang tampak familiar di telinganya, dengan segera dipaksanya kesadarnnya kembali.

"Kau…!" Desis Kurapika geram dengan mata yang berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Terlihat sang pria pemilik suara menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan jubah tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, matanya hitam bagaikan kegelapan malam, rambutnya yang hitam dibiarkan turun menutupi dahinya yang memang sudah ditutup menggunakan kain putih sebagai pengikat kepala, kulitnya tampak putih pucat dengan wajah yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku..?! Lepaskan aku brengsek…!" Desis Kurapika geram, "Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku..? kalau begitu cepat lakukan..!" Sambungnya lagi. Dia ingat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya dia bertarung dengan Kuroro, namun ditengah pertarungan dia kehilangan kesadarannya, entah apa yang dilakukan Kuroro. Dan kondisinya saat ini bukanlah hal yang dia sukai, bukannya dia takut. Hanya saja terikat di tempat tidur begini sebagai tawanan dari musuh bebuyutannya itu hal yang sangat tak dia harapkan. Lebih baik dia bertarung sampai mati.

"Hmm.. membunuhmu..? bukankah kau yang sangat ingin membunuhku nona.?" Jawab Kuroro dengan wajah datar dan sebelah tangannya memegang dagu dan beberapa jarinya menutupi sedikit mulutnya menandakan kalau dia sedang berfikir, entah apa lagi yang ada dalam fikirannya, siapa yang tau..? Dia memang misterius bukan..?..

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku agar aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga" Desis Kurapika. Nampaknya dia sudah tak tahan untuk mencekik makhluk di depannya.

"Melepaskanmu..? tidak aku tidak senaif itu" Jawab Kuroro masih dengan wajah tanpa dosanya namun terlihat seringai di wajah tampannya.

Kuroro mulai berjalan mendekati Kurapika dengan perlahan namun pasti menuju ketempat dimana Kurapika terikat dan hal itu membuat Kurapika meronta-ronta berharap dapat melepaskan diri, namun saat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terpental karna perbuatannya sendiri.

Telihat dia hanya menggunakan kaos dalam tanpa lengan yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan celana pendek dibagian bawah, bagaimana bisa..?. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku brengsek..?!" Bentak Kurapika dengan nada tinggi. Tak salah lagi pasti Kuroro yang melakukannnya.

"Aku..? Aku hanya melepaskan pakaian konyolmu itu.." Jawab Kuroro datar "Dengan begini kau lebih terlihat seperti wanita kan..?" lanjut Kuroro.

"Cih.. tak kusangka ternyata seorang pemimpin Ryodan yang dingin juga memiliki sifat mesum" Cibir Kurapika dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Yah mungkin aku tertular virus dari Hisoka" jawab Kuroro enteng. Sementara Kuroro terus berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan perlahan mulai merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur yang digunakan Kurapika.

"Mau apa kau..?! Menyingkir…!" bentak Kurapika mulai sedikit khawatir.

" Mau menunjukkan padamu sejauh apa virus Hisoka mempengaruhiku.." bisik Kuroro di telinga Kurapika.

"Dasar breng-ghhmpp.." belum sempat Kurapika mengucapkan sumpah serapah mulutnya sudah di kunci terlebih dahulu oleh bibir Kuroro, Kurapika yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget karna ulah Kuroro yang tiba-tiba. Saat kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali dia mencoba untuk menjauhkan Kuroro namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Kuroro, mengingat kedua tangan Kurapika yang terikat membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Di hisapnya bibir mungil Kurapika oleh Kuroro dan di jilat perlahan seolah meminta Kurapika untuk membuka mulutnya namun Kurapika menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tak memberikan akses sedikitpun pada Kuroro, sementara tangan Kuroro yang awalnya diam mulai menyelinap masuk ke pakaian Kurapika, dielusnya perut Kurapika yang rata.

Kurapika yang kaget sontak membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak namun kesempatan yang memang sengaja dibuat Kuroro tak ia sia-siakan, dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurapika dan Kurapika yang merasa tidak suka mendorong lidah Kuroro dengan lidahnya tapi hal tersebut malah membuat Kuroro makin bergairah, pergulatanpun dimenangkan oleh Kuroro yang mendominasi mulut Kurapika.. diabsennya seluruh dinding ruangan itu dan di hisapnya lidah Kurapika kuat-kuat membuat Kurapika mengerang tertahan.. lalu..

* * *

Duagh..!

Brukk..!

Terlihat Kuroro mendarat dilantai dengan tidak elitnya karna di tendang oleh Kurapika, sementara Kurapika terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafas dan Kuroro sedikit bengong karna tiba-tiba dia terjatuh di lantai. Lalu tersenyum.

Kuroro mulai bangun dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kurapika.

"Mau apa lagi kau..?! Mau ku tendang lagi..?!" ucap Kurapika dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Lagi..? aku bahkan belum menunjukkan apapun" jawab Kuroro masih tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar membuat ngeri.

"Beraninya kau..! Ku bunuh k-…"

Cup

Lagi-lagi.. belum sempat Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya bibir mungilnya sudah dikunci untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh Kuroro.. kali ini Kurapika tidak tinggal diam, digigitnya bibir Kuroro kuat-kuat sampai mengalirkan darah segar namun itu tak membuat Kuroro menghentikan kegiatannya justru Kuroro yang merasa tertantang malah makin bersemangat melakukannya, dihisap dan dijilatnya bibir Kurapika lalu dilesakkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurapika dijilatnya seluruh rongga mulut Kurapika dan dihisapnya lidah Kurapika kuat-kuat, tangannyapun tak tinggal diam dan mulai menyelinap masuk ke pakaian Kurapika, dielusnya perut dan punggung Kurapika perlahan. Membuat Kurapika tercekat dan mengerang tertahan dan…

* * *

Brukk..

Lagi..? ya Kuroro kembali bertemu si lantai masih dengan posisi tidak elitnya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kurapika namun kali ini Kurapika menggunakan kedua kakinya dan terlihat Kuroro nampak kesakitan.. yaah bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang seperti insiden pertama karna yang kali ini Kurapika entah sengaja atau tidak menendang 'miliknya' menggunakan kedua kakinya dengan sepenuh hati. Bodohnya Kuroro yang dapat dengan mudah dijatuhkan oleh Kurapika. Jelas-jelas Kurapika lah yang berada dalam posisi terdesak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kuroro sampai bisa sangat ceroboh begitu..?

"Rasakan..!" ucap Kurapika merasa menang.

Kuroro mulai bangkit seolah melupakan rasa sakitnya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. "Hmm.. mau main kasar rupanya.." Ucap Kuroro sambil membuka jubahnya " Baiklah jika itu maumu nona.. padahal tadinya aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja.. tapi rupanya kau benar-benar menginginkannya.." Lanjut Kuroro datar.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Ucap Kurapika pura-pura tidak mengerti dan mencoba agar terlihat tenang. Ya Tuhan sejak kapan Kuroro jadi menakutkan seperti Hisoka..?. Tanpa sadar nampaknya Kurapika mulai merasa ngeri, 'Apa mungkin dia benar-benar tertular virus Hisoka..?' Batin Kurapika. 'Tidak. Tidak mungkin.. Mana ada yang seperti itu'. Kurapika segera mengenyahkan fikiran ngaconya.

Diam..

Ya Kuroro hanya diam dan terus berjalan mendekati Kurapika yang terlihat mulai memasang wajah horror, lalu dia duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur yang ditempati Kurapika. Rupanya dia tak ingin menjadi korban kaki Kurapika lagi dan bertemu si lantai untukketiga kalinya. Sementara Kurapika terus meronta mencoba melepaskan diri 'Sial kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan nen ku' batin Kurapika.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan rantaimu selama ikatan itu masih ada di tanganmu" Jelas Kuroro tanpa menoleh pada Kurapika seolah dia bisa membaca fikiran Kurapika.

Kuroro melepaskan kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dipakainya lalu perlahan mulai merangkak naik ke tempat tidur mendekati Kurapika dan membuat si gadis menelan ludah paksa, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah manisnya..

'Ya Tuhan lebih baik aku bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa dari pada harus mengalami hal seperti ini' batin Kurapika.. deg deg deg detak jantung Kurapika makin cepat setiap kali Kuroro mempersempit jarak diantara mereka…

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kurapika kena serangan jantung dan mati..

~The End~

*author dibuang ke laut* Ok maaf.. ayo kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya..

* * *

"Lepaskan aku brengsek…!" Ucap Kurapika mulai panik.

"Tentu.. pasti akan aku lepaskan seletah aku pastikan kau tidak akan melawan" Bisik Kuroro di telinga Kurapika membuat si gadis merinding.

Dilepaskannya tali yang menghubungkan tangan Kurapika dengan tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ikatan dikedua tangan Kurapika, didudukannya Kurapika membelakangi dirinya, lalu dikalungkan kedua tangan Kurapika yang masih terikat ke lehernya sendiri.

"Mau apa lagi kau mesum..?!" Teriak Kurapika..

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa menendangku lagi.." Bisik Kuroro ditelinga Kurapika.. lalu seringa muncul di wajah tampannya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kuroro saat ini, namun seakan merasa tertantang dan mungkin juga mulai menikmati Kuroro mulai menggigit lalu menjilat telinga Kurapika membuat Kurapika merinding dan makin meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan mesum..! Berhenti atau ku bunuh kau..!" Geram Kurapika.

"Hmm.. mau membunuhku..? Coba saja kalau bisa.." Jawab Kuroro enteng tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, tangan kirinya mulai menyelinap masuk ke pakaian Kurapika dielusnya perut Kurapika lalu menarik garis lurus punggung Kurapika yang mulus dan kembali kebagian depan tubuh Kurapika, diremasnya benda kenyal yang ada di dada Kurapika.

"Kyaaaaa….!" Pekik Kurapika kaget, "Singkirkan tangan kotormu…!" Kurapika benar-benar panik sekarang namun seolah tak mendengar apa-apa Kuroro terus melakukan kegiatan sucinya, dijilat digigit lalu dihisapnya leher Kurapika membuat si gadis memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi aneh di kedua titik sensitfnya karna perbuatan Kuroro.

Kurapika terus memberontak dan menendangkan kakinya ke tempat tidur mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dan Kuroro yang mulai menikmati kegiatannya makin terbawa oleh nafsunya.. perlahan tangan kanannya menyelinap masuk ke celana pendek dan celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Kurapika.. mengelus-ngelus 'milik' Kurapika dan sesekali menekannya agak kuat.

"Kyaaa…! Aah.. ngnghh.. hah.. lepaskan brengsek.. nghh.." Kurapika mulai kehilangna tenaganya saat Kuroro mempercepat gerakan tangannya dibawah sana membuat Kurapika tersentak sekaligus bergetar karna perasaan aneh yang mulai mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya membuat darahnya seakan mendidih dan tenaganya hilang entah kemana.. tangan Kuroro mulai masuk kedalam 'milik' Kurapika satu persatu sampai ketiga jarinya masuk dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk tanpa merobek selaput dara milik Kurapika membuat Kurapika berteriak dan makin meronta. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan Kuroro dengan kecepatan yang terus meningkat membuat Kurapika makin kewalahan.. " Ngghh… haahh.. aaah.." Desah Kurapika sejadi jadinya tanpa bisa di tahan membuat Kuroro makin hilang kendali dan makin mempercepat gerakan jarinya serta tangan yang lain meremas kemudian memilin dan sesekali menarik puting Kurapika hingga akhirnya Kurapika berteriak keras dan makin menempelkan punggungnya kedada Kuroro lalu melesakkan kepalanya kepundak Kuroro dengan mata yang terpejam rapat saat mencapai klimaksnya..

* * *

Cairan hangat menyembur keluar dari 'milik' Kurapika dan melumuri tangan Kuroro, ditarik dan dijilatnya tangan yang terkena cairan Kurapika.. ditatapnya Kurapika yang masih terpejam dan terengah-engah dalam pelukannya setelah klimaks.. 'Manis sekali' batin Kuroro. 'Dia nampak shock dan kelelahan, aku bisa menjamin ini klimaksnya pertama dalam hidupnya' batin Kuroro, lalu dilepaskannya tangan Kurapika dari lehernya dan merebahkan tubuh Kurapika ke tempat tidur. Kurapika Nampak masih memejamkan matanya, Kuroro perlahan bangkit dan membuka seluruh pakaian bagian atasnya menunjukan dada yang bidang dan mulus serta otot yang membentuk sempurna namun tak berlebihan membuat para wanita yang melihatnya akan tergila-gila dan mungkin lupa diri..

Ditatapnya Kurapika yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan dimatanya

Kurapika merasa lega karna mengira semua telah berakhir..

"Jangan merasa lega terlalu cepat nona.." ujar Kuroro seraya mulai merobek baju bagian atas Kurapika menggunkan pisau yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya, dirobeknya baju Kurapika tanpa menggores kulit mulus milik Kurapika hingga kini tubuh bagian atas Kurapika sama plolosnya seperti Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mampu meronta lemah karna memang tenaganya seakan sudah terkuras, ditatapnya tubuh Kurapika yang setengah polos, kulitnya putih bersih, perutnya rata dan dibagian atas terdapat dua payudara dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar namun kencang dan mulus membuat Kuroro makin bergairah, lalu perlahan Kuroro melepaskan ikatan dikedua tangan Kurapika.

Tanpa aba-aba dilumatnya bibir mungil milik Kurapika, awalnya merupakan ciuman lembut namun lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas penuh nafsu yang mendominasi, dilumat dijilat lalu dihisapnya bibir mungil Kurapika, "Mmm.. ngnghh.." Desah Kurapika tertahan membuat Kuroro makin lupa daratan, Lalu Kuroro mulai turun kebagian leher Kurapika "Aakkhh…" Teriak Kurapika saat Kuroro menggigit perpotongan lehernya lalu menghisap dan menjilatnya meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah disanan. Turun kebagian dada dihisapnya sebelah payudara Kurapika kuat-kuat memainkan lidahnya disekitar puting Kurapika yang sudah berada dalam mulutnya membuat puting Kurapika mengeras, sementara tangan kanannya meremas dan sesekali memilin lalu menarik putting Kurapika yang lain mengakibatkan desahan demi desahan meluncur dengan indahnya dari mulut Kurapika.. " Ngnghh..Aaakkhhh..! Lep-hmm.. haah..pash.. nghh..ah.. " Desah Kurapika makin tak dapat menguasai tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai mengkhianati hati dan fikirannya.

* * *

Setelah puas dengan tubuh bagian atas Kurapika, Kuroro pun mulai menuju kebagian bawah tubuh Kurapika, dibukanya celana Kurapika hingga membuat gadis itu benar-benar polos tanpa pakain sehelaipun, Kuroro yang sudah mencapai puncak nafsunya melepaskan celanya sendiri menendangnya entah kemana. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar dikendalikan oleh nafsu sepenuhnya, tak peduli akan siapa dirinya dan siapa gadis yang berada dihadapannya sekarang yang ada hanya nafsu.,

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen tapi Lemon saya urungkan tampil di chap pertama., Jika ada yang menginginkan kelanjutan dari fic ini akan saya usahakan update secepatnya..

Khusus untuk Whity_san dan Natsu_san terimakasih sudah mau mengajarkan juniormu yang payah ini..

Fic ini aku 'buat' dan aku update khusus untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan banyak dukungan.. saya gak berharap banyak.. senpai berdua mau baca saja sudah cukup buat saya..

Ini sudah saya edit lho.. habis kayaknya ada yang kurang puas., xixixiii…

huweeeeeee aku memang payaaaahh...

Bagi yang bersedia review saya akan merasa sangat senang..

Terimakasih..


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika

TITLE :

Am I Falling Into You

Warning : OOC, typo, Rape, Adult, Lime, Lemon

* * *

Akhirnya chappy 2 update juga.. ahahahahahahahaa.. uhuk.. uhuk..

Ehm., banyak yang nodong saya dengan 'Lemon' =="

Ini saya kasih 'Lemon', tapi maaf kalau kurang segar.. *Plakk*

Dan ada jg yg minta ratingnya 'diturunin', sebenarnya saya mau-mau aja.. jd 'K' jg boleh..

Apa lagi kau yg meminta.. hahahaaa….

Tp gomen 'Bakamon' untuk yg ini aq gx bisa.. T_T

Nah silahkan dinikmati., masih dengan rate M nya..

* * *

Setelah puas dengan tubuh bagian atas Kurapika, Kuroro pun mulai menuju kebagian bawah tubuh Kurapika, dibukanya celana Kurapika hingga membuat gadis itu benar-benar polos tanpa pakain sehelaipun, Kuroro yang sudah mencapai puncak nafsunya melepaskan celanya sendiri menendangnya entah kemana. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar dikendalikan oleh nafsu sepenuhnya, tak peduli akan siapa dirinya dan siapa gadis yang berada dihadapannya sekarang yang ada hanya nafsu.,

* * *

Chapter 2

Kuroro mengarahkan kejantanan miliknya yang telah berdiri tegap di depan lubang kesucian Kurapika, perlahan namun pasti dimasukkannya miliknya pada lubang sempit Kurapika membuat Kurapika yang masih terpejam sontak membuka matanya karna merasa sakit dibagian bawahnya, dilihatnya seperlima bagian 'milik' Kuroro sudah memasuki 'milik' nya.

" Menjauh.. Keluarkan ku bilang…!" Kurapika meronta mencoba menjauhkan Kuroro menggunakan kakinya, air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya, perih, sakit. malu, sedih, dan jijik itulah yang dirasak Kurapika saat ini.

Kuroro mengeluarkan 'milik' nya dan membuka kedua paha Kurapika lebar-lebar menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu dalam sekali hentakan memasukan seluruh 'milik' nya pada Kurapika, merobek selaput dara sang gadis dengan sadisnya, dan menyebabkan darah mengalir keluar diantara kedua paha Kurapika, menetes membasahi sprei yang ada dibawah mereka.

" Aaaaaakkkkhhh…..!" Kurapika melesakkan kepalanya keatas, matanya terbuka lebar dan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam sprei kuat-kuat menahan sakit yang tiada tara yang seolah mengoyaknya dari dalam.

"Ittaaaii.. hiks.. kumohon… hentikan.. hiks.. lebih baik … kau… bunuh… aku.. hiks.." Isak Kurapika, sungguh benar-benar sakit. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Kurapika tentu terasa sangat menyakitkan mengingat Kuroro yang melakukannya tanpa ampun.

Kuroro terdiam sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dadanya saat melihat Kurapika kesakitan, dibungkamnya mulut Kurapika dengan mulutnya sendiri, dilumat dan dihisap bibir mungil Kurapika mencoba membuat perhatian Kurapika beralih. Dirasakannya tubuh Kurapika yang bergetar , Kurapika tak lagi melawan hanya terdengar isakan tertahan diantara ciuman mereka dan air mata yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Dilesakkannya lidahnya kedalam mulut Kurapika dan mengabsen seluruh bagian dalam mulut Kurapika, menghisap kuat-kuat lidah sang gadis. Sebelah tangannya meremas dan sesekali memilin lalu menarik sebelah puting Kurapika.

"Nghh.. hmmm.." Membuat Kurapika lagi-lagi mengerang dan mulai melupakan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Kuroro mulai menggerakkan miliknya secara perlahan tanpa menghentikan ciuman serta gerakan tangannya di dada Kurapika membuat Kurapika mengerang.

"Nghhmpp.. hmmm.. ngh" Air mata terus mengalir deras. Kembali merasakan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya, dirasakannya 'milik' Kuroro begitu besar dan keras terus menerobos masuk dan mengoyak lubang sempitnya, namun perlahan rasa sakit mulai berganti dengan rasa nikmat saat 'milik' Kuroro menyentuh bagian kenikmatan Kurapika membuat Kurapika merasa terbelah diantara sakit dan nikmat.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya dan makin mempercepat garakan pinggulnya.

"Nghh.. ahh.. henh..hah… nghh.. henhtikkanh.. aaahh.." Desah Kurapika makin menjadi-jadi sambil memejamkan mata membuat Kuroro makin hilang kendali akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti..? Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan tidak.." Diangkatnya pinggul Kurapika menggunakan kedua tangannya, membenamkan 'milik' nya lebih dalam kelubang Kurapika membuat kenikmatan yang dirasakan Kurapika makin bertambah.

" Aaah.. haah.. ngghh.. ah " Nampaknya Kurapika makin kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan Kuroro dan semakin keras pula desahan Kurapika, tubuh Kurapika bergetar dan dipenuhi peluh. Tanpa sadar dimaju mundurkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama permainan Kuroro. Cukup lama Kuroro melakukan hal tersebut.

" Ngghh… Aaahhh.. haah.." Kurapika merasakan kepalanya seolah melayang dan semuanya terlihat putih nampaknya Kurapika akan mencapai klimaks keduanya, dirasakannya 'milik' Kuroro semakin bertambah besar dan panjang di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Kuroro pun mulai mencapai klimaksnya dirasakannya 'milik' nya ditelan oleh lubang sempit Kurapika seolah meremas-remas 'milik' Kuroro. Terasa hangat dan membuatnya lupa diri, digerakkanya makin cepat miliknya.

"Aaaaaahhhhh….." Desah Kurapika keras saat mencapai klimaksnya dan detik berikutnya,

" Nghh.." Kuroro menyemburkan benihnya kedalam rahim Kurapika membuat kehangatan mengalir masuk dalam tubuh Kurapika dan membuatnya makin melayang lalu kesadaranpun mulai meninggalkannya, ya Kurapika pingsan. Bagaimanapun juga ini benar-benar yang pertama kalinya bagi Kurapika gadis remaja berusia 18 tahun dan dipaksa menerima permainan panas dari pria yang lebih tua 9 tahun darinya.

* * *

Kuroro yang masih terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaks dan memandang wajah Kurapika lekat-lekat lalu diciumnya kening Kurapika, dikeluarkannya miliknya secara perlahan, menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kurapika yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Kurapika. Perlahan Kuroro mulai bangkit dan memunguti satu persatu pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Kurapika yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri karna perbuatannya..

* * *

"Nghh.." Kurapika mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan ngilu terutama bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan bayangan kejadian yang sebelumnya ia alami berputar didalam kepalanya.

" Brengsekk.." Teriak Kurapika, sakit, sedih, marah, malu, dan perasaaan tidak mengenakan lainnya menghampirinya, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya, digenggamnya bantal kuat-kuat lalu dilempar entah kemana. Dipaksakannya tubuhnya bangun dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, berdiri di bawah shower yang mengalir deras dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya penuh memar dan merah disana sini, ada bekas darah yang sudah mongering di bagian bawahnya dan dipangkal pahanya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, perlahan dia mulai terduduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya menenggelamkan wajahnya sementara air mata terus mengalir. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan sangat sakit, tubuhnya dingin dan pandangannya buram.

Bruk..!

* * *

Kuroro yang berada dilantai bawah mendengar suara gaduh dari atas, menyadari bahwa Kurapika sudah sadar dan perlahan dia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar yang ditempati Kurapika. Memasang topeng dingin tanpa ekspresinya seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya dengan mantap ia membuka pintu kamar Kurapika dan mendapati sebuah ruangan kosong yang berantakan dengan bantal yang berada jauh dati tempat tidur, sementara sprei yang membungkus tempat tidur itupun tak kalah berantakan dan terdapat noda darah disana, namun dia tak menemukan yang dia cari.

'Dikamar mandi ya' batin Kuroro saat mendengar suara air, cukup lama ia menunggu namun tak ada yang berubah hanya suara air yang terdengar, karna mulai penasaran Kuroro melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintu tersebut. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang tergeletak dibawah guyuran air.

'Ada yang aneh' batin Kuroro, didekatinya Kurapika yang tak bergerak sedikitpun perlahan diangkatnya bahu Kurapika menggunakan tangan kanannya, terlihat wajah Kurapika yang pucat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru namun dirasakannya tubuh Kurapika yang hangat.

"Cih.. dasar bodoh" Desis Kuroro seraya mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya.

Dikeringkannya tubuh Kurapika lalu dipakaikan kemeja dan celana pendek miliknya yang tampak kebesaran lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil tersebut ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

* * *

Ingin rasanya Kurapika membuka matanya namun kepalanya terlalu sakit dan matanya terasa berat dan dibagian keningnya terasa dingin.

" Nghh.." Kurapika mencoba membuka matanya.

Merasa ada pergerakan didepannya Kuroro menghentikan acara membacanya lalu menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari kursi yang semula ia duduki, menghampiri sosok mungil yg terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya.

" Akhirnya sadar juga" Ucap Kuroro datar

" Tunggu sebentar" Lalu iapun beranjak pergi dan turun kelantai bawah. Sementara Kurapika hanya terdiam mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar derap langkah seseorang memasuki kamar tersebut, dilihatnya sosok Kuroro yang datang membawa nampan kecil dan mangkuk serta gelas.

" Makan ini lalu minum obatnya" ucap Kuroro datar sambil menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya tadi.

" Apa pedulimu..?" Desis Kurapika. "Pergi..!" Kali ini suaranya terdengar kasar dan tinggi.

" Kalau kau tak mau menurutiku, aku tidak akan segan-segan memasukkannya menggunakan mulutku" Jawab Kuroro sambil menatap langsung mata Kurapika.

" Cih.. menjijikan.. Brengsek" Ucap Kurapika agak keras.

" Terserah.. yang jelas kau tak akan bisa melarikan diri dengan tubuh seperti itu dan satu lagi.. itu tidak beracun" ucap Kuroro santai sambil meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa pada meja kecil dan berjalan keluar kamar tersebut.

* * *

Setelah sekitar 4 jam Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika.. ya tadi dia pergi ke markas Ryodan untuk menjalankan beberapa urusan, dan sekarang dia baru saja kembali kerumahnya. Dia mulai naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar, ingin melihat kejutan apa lagi yang akan dia temukannya kali ini.

Dibukanya pintu kamar dan mendapati ruangan yang kosong tanpa penghuni dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar, seringai muncul diwajah tampannya saat melihat bubur yang ia bawa sudah habis begitupun air putih dan obat.

" Dasar keras kepala" Gumamnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

* * *

Kurapika berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, mengurung diri dikamarnya ingin rasanya ia mati saja namun niat itu ia urungkan mengingat sumpahnya pada klan Kuruta. Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Kurapika terus berdiam diri di apartemennya., ya dia tak lagi menjadi body guard. Hatinya begitu rapuh sekarang, sudah dua minggu namun kejadian itu terus terbayang saat Kurapika menutup matanya. Membuatnya merasa tak tenang dan sakit.

Tiba-tiba suara dering telpon tedengar. Dengan enggan diangkatnya telpon tersebut.

" Halo Kurapika aku dan Killua akan berlibur ketempat bibi Mito., apa kau mau ikut..?" terdengar suara ceria Gon.

" Kau ini tidak sopan..! Setidaknya kau tanyakan dulu kabarnya" terdengar suara bocah lainnya Kurapika tau itu ya Killua sahabat kentalnya Gon.

" Bagaimana Kurapika..?" Tanya Gon mengacuhkan sahabatnya.

"Ah maaf.. Sayang sekali Gon aku ada pekerjaan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan" jawah Kurapika bohong.

" Wah sayang sekali.. tapi tak apa asal kau bisa jaga diri dan jangan lupa makan" jawab Gon ceria.

" Yah baiklah.. Terimakasih.. salam untuk bibi Mito dan kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah disana" ucap Kurapika.

"Kalaubegitu sampai jumpa Kurapika" ucap Gon dan Killua bersamaan lalu suara sambungan telfon terputus. Kurapika menghela nafas, yah dia harus mulai bekerja dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Bukan saatnya untuk terus meratapi diri dan bemalas-malasan dikamar merenungi kejadian yang ingin dia lupakan. Itu membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

* * *

" Ugh.. hooeek.. hooeekk.." terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang memuntahkan isi lambungnya di wastafel, ya sudah dua hari ini Kurapika mengalami muntah-muntah dipagi hari dan tak mau menyentuh makanan karna bahkan mencium baunya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Tubuhnya yg mungil kini terlihat sedikit kurus dan wajahnyapun pucat.

Awalnya dia mengira hanya masuk angin biasa, namun kalau mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu membuat otak jeniusnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang sangat tak diharapkannya. Tidak mungkin ia hamil, itulah yang ada difikirannya.

Deg..

Dunia serasa berhenti bagi Kurapika, kedua kakinya lemas dan membuatnya terduduk di lantai, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya ' Tidak Mungkin' batin Kurapika 'Tidak mungkin aku hamil' air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Terlihat dua garis merah di benda yang dipegang Kurapika menandakan kalau dia 'positif hamil'.

"Kenapa..?! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku..?!" ucap Kurapika pilu.

"Belum cukupkah penderitaan yang kualami selama ini..?!" Seolah merasa marah pada takdir yang terus mempermainkannya.

Membayangkan dirinya yang berusia 18 tahun harus mengandung tanpa adanya suami atau keluarga yang mendampinginya terlebih lagi anak yang tumbuh dikandungannya adalah anak dari Kuroro Lucifer orang yang sangat dibencinya dan ingin ia bunuh. Dan kehamilan ini karena Kuroro telah memperkosanya, merenggut semua miliknya dengan paksa dan menyebabkan dia harus mengalami penderitaan lain.

Kurapika memukul-mukul perutnya berusaha menolak semua ini, ia tak mau mengalami semua ini. Ia tak mau hamil terlebih mengandung anak dari Kuroro. Namun segera ia hentikan karena bagaimanapun juga janin yang ada dikandungannya juga merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri.

'Anak ini tak salah' Batin Kurapika 'Dia pantas hidup' Akhirnya Kurapikapun memutuskan untuk membesarkannya sendiri jauh dari siapapun termasuk ketiga sahabatnya karena ia tak ingin menambah beban mentalnya jika sampai ketiga temannya tau. Mungkin ia akan pergi ketempat yang terpencil jauh dari jangkauan keramain dan hidup sendiri disana.

* * *

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak Kurapika mengetahui kehamilannya dan dia terus bekerja untuk mengumpulkan banyak uang, mencari informasi diam-diam tempat apa dan dimana yang harus dia tuju untuk menjadi tempat tinggalnya kelak. Toh perutnya masih belum kelihatan membesar karena kehamilan akan tampak membesar pada usia kehamilan 16 minggu yang berarti Kurapika masih punya waktu beberapa minggu lagi sebelum perutnya membesar karena sekarang usia kehamilannya 1 bulan/4 minggu.

Dan sekarang ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai salah satu dari beberapa orang lainnya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga sebuah Museum barang antik yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi incaran para mafia dan pencuri. Kurapika berjalan mengitari ruangan Musium tersebut seorang diri karena ketiga orang lainnya pun sedang sibuk berkeliling di ruangan lain untuk berja-jaga, tiba-tiba rantai Kurapika bergerak-gerak menandakan bahwa sang rantai menangkap pergerakan lain yang memiliki hawa mengancam, Kurapika berdiri tegap dan bersiap akan musuh yang bisa kapan saja menyerangnya.

Tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul tiga orang yang ia ketahui sebagai anggota Ryodan dan seorang yang berada paling depan adalah orang yang sangat tak ingin ia temui sekarang ini, kenapa juga ia harus menerima pekerjaan ini tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini dan sekarang Kurapika merasa menyesal namun juga sangat marah.

Matanya merah menyala, giginya menggeretak kuat menahan emosi. Tiba tiba dia mendapat serangan dari seorang pria yang memakai pedang yang diketahui bernama Nobunaga, dengan sigap Kurapika menghindar dan menyerang balik menggunkan rantainya.

" Dasar Nobunaga" Ucap Shalnark yang merupakan salah satu dari ketiga Ryodan tadi.

Serangan demi serangan saling dilancarkan oleh Kurapika dan Nobunaga suara benda beradu pun terdengar. Kini terlihat kedua orang tersebut sedang mengambil jarak untuk mengatur siasat serangan berikutnya, Kuroro yang sejak tadi hanya diam terlihat memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut dengan wajah datar.

Namun tiba tiba dia menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat aneh baginya, ya Kurapika gadis keras kepala itu terlihat sedikit pucat dan gerakannya pun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Saat keduanya akan memulai serangan kembali Kuroro menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Cuku..!" ucap Kuroro tegas masih dengan nada dingin, Nobunaga yang mendengar suara sang Danchou mau tak mau harus berhenti bergerak sementara Kurapika juga terlihat diam bukan karna suara Kuroro tapi karna kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan pandangannya yang kabur dan…

Brukk..!

Kurapika jatuh tergeletak dilantai dan tak sadarkan diri membuat ketiga orang tersebut menatap dalam diam melihat kejadian itu.

"Bukankah Nobu tak berhasil menggoresnya sedikitpun..?" Shalnark Nampak bingung.

"Cih.. baguslah aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga" Ucap Nobunaga sambil mengangkat pedangnya hendak membunuh Kurapika.

" Tunggu..!" Terdengar suara bariton yang khas milik sang Danchou yang lagi-lagi menghentikan pergerakan Nobunaga.

"Kalian pergilah duluan.. biar aku yang urus" Ucap Kuroro datar.

"Apa..? tapi Danchou.." Nobunaga menyuarakan keberatannya,

"Bukankah tak menyenangkan membunuh mangsa yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum kita berhasil melukainya" Jawab Kuroro sambil terus menatap Kurapika yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Lagi pula aku menginginkan mata merahnya" Lanjut Kuroro. Dengan berat hati dan kesal Akhirnya Nobunaga pergi mengikuti Shalnark yang sudah berlari lebih dulu mengikuti perintah Danchounya.

Kini hanya ada Kurapika dan Kuroro diruangan itu, ditatapnya Kurapika lekat-lekat dan dia merasakan seperti ada suatu ikatan yang sangat kuat antara dirinya dengan si gadis pengguna rantai, bukan rantai nen yang mengikat jantungnya namun sesuatu yang jauh lebih kuat dan terasa lembut entah apa itu.

* * *

"Ngh.." Kurapika membuka matanya dan merasakan kepalanya yang amat pusing, sambil memegangi kepalanya dia mencoba untuk duduk dan mendapati dirinya sekarang tengah berada diatas tempat tidurnya di apartemen.

'Kenapa aku bisa ada disini..?' batin Kurapika 'Siapa yang….' Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada kejadian sebelum dia pingsan 'Apa mungkin..?' namun dia segera mengenyahkan fikirannya dan tak mau ambil pusing toh dia baik-baik saja dan kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal lain.

* * *

Sebulan bulan kemudian….

Terlihat Kurapika yang sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri taman, kali ini tanpa pakaian khas sukunya atau jas seperti biasa saat dia bertugas. Dia hanya mngenakan baju kaos tangan panjang berwarna biru langit dan celana dasar panjang berwarna krem tak lupa spatu kets yang menutupi kedua kakinya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya membawa Kurapika terus berjalan sampai berada ditempat yang sepi, entah apa yang ada difikirannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan aura yang dia kenal, kini tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dihadapannya terlihat dua sosok manusia, Kuroro dengan penampilan biasa tanpa jubahnya dan rambut yang dibiarkan turun dengan ikat kepala menutupi dahinya dan seorang pemuda berambut pendek yang diketahui bernama Shalnark.

Kurapika Nampak bersiaga, matanya sudah berwarna merah menyala melihat kedua orang tersebut terutama si Lucifer yang sangat ia benci sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar. Kurapika Nampak geram dan mengepalkan tangannya serta menggeretakkan giginya siap menyerang manusia dihadapannya menggunakan kekuatan penuh..

Namun… tiba-tiba..

"Ah ini enak sekali" suara seorang bocah.

"Benarkah..? Ah iya enak" ucap bocah satunya lagi setelah mencicipi makanan yang dibawanya,

kedua bocah itu berjalan tanpa dosa dan tanpa tau keadaan sekitar, melewati Kurapika lalu Kuroro dan Shalnark. Kurapika yang mencium bau makanan yang dibawa kedua anak tersebut sontak menutup mulutnya dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan dua Ryodan tadi.

"Ugh.. hooeek.. hoeeekkk" terdengar suara Kurapika dari kejauhan, Kuroro Nampak diam dan Shalnark pun tak berniat bicara.

"Ini semua gara-gara si breksek itu.. membuatku menderita seperti ini.. ugh.. hooekk" Kurapika kembali memuntahkan isi lambungnya sambil memegangi perut.

"Tenang saja.. aku akan menjauhkanmu dari si brengsek itu" Ucap Kurapika pelan seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Apa kau hamil..?"

**Jeleger…!**

Bagai tersambar petir, Kurapika membeku ditempatnya setelah mendengar suara yang sudah dia kenal itu. Tak salah lagi pasti suara Kuroro.

Saat sadar Kurapika sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kuroro, ya karena Kurapika terus diam sehingga membuat Kuroro berinisiatif membalikkan tubuh Kurapika berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa kau hamil..?" ulang Kuroro seraya menarik dagu Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya membuat mereka bertatapan langsung.

"Bukan urusanmu..! Dan jauhkan tangan kotormu..!" Jawab Kurapika sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroro.

"Oh.. Jadi sekarang kau sudah biasa ditiduri laki-laki ya.." Ucap Kuroro datar.

"Apa..? Jangan bicara sembarangan brengsek..! Hanya kau yang…" Kurapika segera menghentikan perkataannya menyadari bahwa dia telah dengan mudahnya terpancing oleh Kuroro.

Terjawab sudah semua teka-teki di kepala Kuroro selama ini mulai dari pertemuan mereka di Musium yang berakhir pingsannya Kurapika tanpa luka dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya.

"Jadi itu anakku..?!" Ucap Kuroro datar sambil menunjuk perut Kurapika.

"Jangan seenaknya..! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau mengakuimu..?!" Ucap Kurapika tak terima.

"Tapi aku yang membuatnya" Lagi-lagi Kuroro bicara dengan polosnya seolah yang dia lakukan adalah perbuatan mulia.

Ha..? Kurapika kehabisan kata-kata, bagaimana mungkin Kuroro bisa membicarakan hal seberat itu dengan mudahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan tampang polosnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi lempeng.

Belum sempat dia mengucap satu katapun Kuroro sudah membiusnya dengan jarum dan kesadaran Kurapika mulai hilang. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum dia bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Kuroro mengangkat Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya membuat Shalnark yang sejak tadi berada dibelakangnya bengong antara bingung dan shock. Seandainya Shalnark berada ditepi jurang yang dalam mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati melompat ke jurang untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kita kembali" Suara sang Danchou barusan menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadar.

Shalnark hanya berjalan mengikuti sang Danchou dari belakang masih mencoba untuk mencerna kejadian barusan. 'Hamil..? Anak..? Membuat..? Apa maksudnya ini..?' batin Shalnark benar-benar bingung.

* * *

Kini tibalah mereka dimarkas Ryodan, Kuroro meletakkan tubuh mungil Kurapika di atas meja yang lumayan besar lalu duduk dikursinya sedangkan anggota Ryodan yang lain kecuali Shalnark hanya bisa diam menyaksikan pemandangan langka barusan. Danchou mereka menggendong si pengguna rantai..?, hal tesebut tak ayal membuat Hisoka yang sedang asik menyusun kartu mebentuk piramid menghentikan aksinya dan ikut menatap Danchou mereka. Sementara Nobunaga terlihat mengeluarkan pedangnya, bersiap mencabik-cabik Kurapika.

"Tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang boleh menyentuhnya" Terdengar suara berwibawa dari sang Danchou.

"Tapi Danchou.. Apa maksudnya ini..?" Nobunaga langsung mengajukan protes.

"Di dalam tubuhnya sedang tumbuh calon Lucifer baru" Ucap Kuroro tegas sambil melihat kearah Kurapika yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Maksudnya Danchou..?" Shizuku Nampak angkat bicara..

"Dia sedang mengandung anakku jadi tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melukainya" Jelas Kuroro, membuat semua yang ada disitu membeku termasuk Hisoka dan Shalnark.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Danchou mereka.? Apa sang Danchou sedang bercanda..? Atau pendengaran mereka yang bermasalah..?

"Nghh.." terdengar lenguhan pelan dari seseorang yang sedang menjadi objek pembicaraan membuat semua mata tertuju pada asal suara itu.

Kurapika mencoba bangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seketika matanya terbelalak dan menyala merah mengetahui bahwa sekarang dia berada di tengah-tengah anggota Ryodan. Namun dia segera menutup mulutnya menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar, turun dari atas meja dan berlari melewati Nobunaga dan yang lainnya, lalu…

"Hooeekk.. hoooekk.. ugh.. hoek.." Terdengar suara Kurapika muntah dari kejauhan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas suaranya membuat semua tersadar.

Brukk..!

Refleks Kuroro segera berlari menuju asal suara, sementara yang lain kembali membeku dengan sikap Danchou mereka.

"Hihihii.. bwaahahahahaaaa….!" Terdengar gelak tawa menyeramkan dari sang Joker dan helaan nafas dari Machi.

Kuroro menemukan sosok Kurapika yang kembali tak sadarkan diri dan langsung mengangkatnya menggunakan kedua tangan membawa sosok mungil tersebut berada dalam gendongannya. Dia berbalik dan melihat seluruh anak buahnya masih dengan Kurapika yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Siapkan acara pernikahan dalam dua hari dan jangan mengundang siapapun kecuali ketiga orang itu" Perintah Kuroro dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu iapun menghilang dari pandangan para anak buahnya.

"Bwahahahaaa… Menarik.. Ini menarik 'Danchou'…" Seringai muncul di wajah sang Joker.

"Apa-apaan ini..?!" Terdengar suara Nobunaga yang emosi dan menendang apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kurapika mendapati dirinya telah terbaring ditempat tidur, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhnya lemas membuatnya tak bisa bangun dan hanya terkulai lemas ditempat tidur dengan mata yang sayu.

"Kau pucat sekali., seperti mayat saja" Suara yang datar namun berwibawa itu tentu tak asing lagi ditelinganya tapi kali ini Kurapika tak berniat melawan, bukan karna tak mau tapi karna tak bisa dengan kondisinya yang lemah seperti sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Kurapika lemah.

"Apa karna yang kau kandung adalah Lucifer.. sehingga kau kehabisan tenaga..?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Ini semua salahmu.." Jawab Kurapika.

"Yah karena itu aku mau bertanggung jawab" Jawab Kuroro datar.

"Cih.. jangan bercanda.. Aku tak butuh tanggung jawabmu..! Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri" Ucap Kurapika meremehkan.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri" Perkataan Kuroro kali ini tampaknya tepat sasaran.

"Suatu hari anak itu akan mempertanyakan siapa 'Ayah' nya dan selama masa kehamilan juga persalinan kau tak akan mampu menjalaninya sendiri" Belum sempat Kurapika menjawab, Kuroro sudah mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya pilu.

"Apa pedulimu..?" terdengar suara parau Kurapika.

"Kita akan menikah dua hari lagi dan kuharap kau mau bekerja sama" Ucap Kuroro seraya meninggalkan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati karna tubuhnya yang lemah sehingga tak bisa berbuat banyak walau hanya sekedar adu mulut dengan Kuroro.

"Greekk…!" Baru saja Kurapika memejamkan mata terdengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, dipaksanya matanya untuk kembali terjaga dan dilihatnya Kuroro masuk ke kamar dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan jas putih.

"Apa dia orangnya..?" Tanya si pria berjas putih.

"Ya.." Jawab Kuroro, "Dia istri saya" Lanjutnya lagi.

'Dasar brengsek' Ucap Kurapika dalam hati karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemah.

"Kenapa baru memanggil dokter sekarang..?" Tanya pria tadi yang ternyata dokter.

"Apa ada makanan yang bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya..?" Tanya sang dokter pada Kuroro.

"Tidak.. dia akan langsung memuntahkannya lagi" Jawab Kuroro dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu saya harus memasang infuse untuk mengganti cairan dan nutrisi" Jelas sang dokter.

"Jika itu yang terbaik., saya tak keberatan" Jawab Kuroro santai.

Dan akhirnya dokter itupun mulai memeriksa keadaan Kurapika, memasang infuse yang cairannya dicampur dengan vitamin, sementara Kurapika nampaknya tertidur karena benar-benar kelelahan.

"Saya tinggalkan dua botol cairan infuse yang sudah saya campur dengan vitamin.. jika cairan yang terpasang sudah habis tolong segera diganti dengan cairan yang baru" Jelas sang dokter pada Kuroro.

"Jaga istri anda baik-baik., jangan terlalu lelah dan sebisa mungkin buat dia merasa nyaman dan senang.. karena jika istri anda stress itu akan berpengaruh pada kesehatannya sehingga menimbulkan gejala seperti sekarang.. apa lagi dia masih sangat muda untuk mengandung" Jelas sang dokter lagi.

Ya usia yang dianggap sudah cukup atau matang bagi seorang wanita untuk mengandung adalah pada usia diatas 20 tahun, karena saat itu seorang wanita sudah dianggap matang secara mental dan fisik. Sedangkan Kurapika baru berusia 18 tahun.

"Oh.. Dan usahakan agar istri anda mau makan sedikit tapi sering dengan sajian yang hangat, hindari makan berlemak, bersantan dan pedas agar istri anda tak merasa mual" Petuah sang dokter pada Kuroro dan nampaknya Kuroro menyimak dengan seksama kata-kata sang dokter.

"Tentu.." Jawab Kuroro seraya tersenyum.

"Saat bangun pagi sebaiknya makan makanan ringan seperti biscuit dan saat akan bangun dari tidur sebaiknya posisikan tubuhnya miring baru bangun dengan perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa pusing" ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Usahakan agar mau minum susu juga" ucap sang dokter mengakhiri petuahnya.

"Baiklah., akan saya lakukan semua saran dokter" ucap Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit dokter itu.

"Ya., terimakasih" dan Kuroro pun mengantar sang dokter keluar.

Setelah selesai urusannya dengan dokter yang dia panggil dan berbagai kebohongan yang dia ucapkan pada sang dokter, Kuroro kembali masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Kurapika dan disana ditempat tidur ukuran king size terlihat seorang wanita bertubuh mungil berwajah malaikat nampak terlelap dalam tidurnya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat Kurapika yang terbaring lemah.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tak bertenaga, tubuhnyapun terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Kuroro melihatnya, ditangan kirinya terdapat selang infuse membuat Kuroro merasa sesak didadanya melihat keadaan Kurapika sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri bahkan Kuroro pun tak mengerti.

Akhirnya Kuroro memutuskan untuk tetap berada disitu duduk sambil membaca beberapa buku.

**TBC**

* * *

Ahahahaaa… saya siap dikutuk jadi Kurapika *plak*

Gomen gx bisa ngasih lemon segar.. udah aku coba.. suer

*Ngangkat dua jari*

Tapi saya tak kuat melakukannya (=3=)

Ahahahaaaa…

**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk Whity_san yg sudah mau membuatkan akun ini..**

**Balasan Review**

**Moku-Chan**

"Ah gomen kalau Lemonnya kurang segar"

T_T

Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya.,

mungkin Lemon berikutnya bakal lumayan segar

Ahahahahaaaa….

**Whitypearl**

Ini aku buat untukmu *plak*

Terimakasih udah mau direcokin sama Author abal seperti saya

*membungkuk*

Dan terimakasih atas koreksinya., itu sangat berarti buat saya.

Gomeeennnn., apa ini kurang hot..? menurut saya sih kurang banget.

*Plak*

Tunggu perkembangannya ya Whity_saaaaaaaaaaannnn…!

** . **

Arigato senpai :D

Ini udah saya kasih lemon..

Maaf kalau kurang segar.. esnya lg abis..

Ahahahaaaaa….

**Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu**

Arigato Mizu_san udh mau baca fic aneh buatan saya.

Ini yang pertama kok. Suweerrrr… ahahaaaa

Saya punya senpai2 yang selalu siap mengajari saya.,

Wlwpun masih berantakan tp akhirnya jd juga.

Trimakasih untuk masukannya Mizu_san..

Ini sangat berarti buat saya..

**Yuuki Krom D'Klein Raggs**

Ahahahaaa., terimakasih..

Saya gak merasa digurui kok..

Justru saya lagi cari banyak guru..

:D

Terimakasih untuk masukannya.

**Natsu Hiru Chan**

Arigato Natsu_saaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn

:D

Akhirnya anda review jg., xixixi..

Nih udh aku update secepat yang ku bisa..

Maaf klw blm bias buat yang bagus..

**Gues., Err.. Gx ada nama aku jd bingung..**

Tp trimakasih udh mw baca fic abal saya ..

Dan trimakasih untuk reviewnya..

Ini udh saya update baru

Ayo Ayo yang review panjang umur..

Ahahahaaaa….

**Neko_Chan ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika

TITLE :

Am I Falling Into You

Warning : OOC, typo, Rape, Adult, Lime, Lemon

* * *

Terimakasih bagi yang masih mau baca dan nunggu kelanjutan fic ini..

:)

Maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan.. Chap berikutnya saya usahakan lebih baik lagi

* * *

Sang surya Nampak sudah menunjukan keberadaannya, sinar hangat mulai memasuki ruangan yang ditempati Kurapika dan Kuroro melalui celah-celah jendela kamar.

"Nggh.." Terdengar lenguhan pelan dan pergerakan dari tempat tidur dihadapan Kuroro membuatnya menghentikan acara membacanya dan menutup buku ditangannya lalu berjalan mendekati asal suara.

"Sudah bangun., Apa tidurmu nyenyak..?" Terdengar suara Kuroro.

"Yah sangat nyenyak" Jawab Kurapika ketus, sepertinya keadaan Kurapika sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir kalau kau akan tumbang lagi besok saat acara pernikahan kita" Goda Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Cih.. memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu..?! Jangan harap" Ketus Kurapika.

"Kau tak punya pilihan.. jika tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada ketiga sahabatmu itu" Kuroro Nampak serius dengan ucapannya membuat Kurapika tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Dasar Licik" Desis Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bekerja sama" ucap Kuroro lagi.

"Terserah..!" Kurapika mulai lelah dengan perdebatan ini.

* * *

Esok harinya saat hari dimana Kurapika dan Kuroro akan melangsungkan pernikahan, terlihat Kuroro memakai setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam dan ikat kepala putih yang menutupi dahinya serta rambutnya yang dibiarkan turun membuat ia terlihat lebih muda dan sangat tampan.

Menunggu Kurapika sang pengantin wanita datang, mereka menikah disebuah gereja yang cukup mewah dan besar dengan sedikit dekorasi berupa mawar merah dan beberapa dekorasi lainnya yang menghiasi gereja tersebut.

Namun tak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya yang dihadiri banyak orang, yang hadir hanya anggota Ryodan dan ketiga sahabat Kurapika. Leorio, Gon dan Killua Nampak duduk dikursi yang berlainan sisi dengan para Ryodan,

Leorio memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu, Killua menggunakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dan Gon memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Wajah mereka Nampak terlihat kesal dan sedikit emosi karena harus menghadiri pernikahan Kurapika sahabat mereka dengan Kuroro yang diketahui merupakan orang yang paling dibenci Kurapika. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini merupakan keputusan yang diambil Kurapika sendiri, setidaknya itulah yang mereka tau. Karena sebelum menghadiri acara pernikahan ini mereka sudah bertemu Kurapika terlebih dahulu.

Flash Back..

"Apa-apaan ini Kurapika..?! Apa dia mengancammu..?!" Terdengar suara Killua dengan nada penuh emosi setelah bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu sesaat sebelum Kurapika memasuki ruangan rias.

"Itu benar..! Kau boleh cerita pada kami.. kami pasti akan membantumu Kurapika" Kali ini Gon yang berbicara, tampak kekhawatiran diwajah Gon .

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui Kurapika" Suara rendah namun tersirat kekhawatiran tersebut milik Leorio.

Kurapika hanya diam namun kemudian dia tersenyum lembut pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Maaf teman-teman.. Tapi aku sepertinya menemukan duniaku" Jawab Kurapika sambil menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu..?! bukankah kau sangat ingin membunuhnya..?! Lalu kenapa sekarang kau justru mau menikahinya.. jangan bodoh Kurapika..!" Killua nampak tak bias menahan emosinya lagi.

"Killua benar.." Ucap Gon setuju dengan perkataan sahabatnya, sementara Leorio hanya diam tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Percayalah padaku.. Aku bahagia dengan ini., Aku sudah tak ingin hidup dengan dikuasai rasa kebencian" Kurapika mencoba meyakinkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku mohon izinkan aku menjalani hidup yang normal.. Bukan berarti aku akan melupakan kalian.. hubungan kita akan tetap sama" Lanjut Kurapika.

"Itu benar.. tidak akan ada yang berubah.. Aku tak keberatan" Tiba-tiba Kuroro muncul membuat keempat orang tersebut kaget dan Killua langsung pada posisi siap menyerang.

"Jangan khawatir karena aku akan menjaga teman kalian" Kuroro melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa percaya..!" Ucap Gon.

"Tentu.. karena aku mencintainya" Jawab Kuroro sambil merangkul Kurapika.

Membuat ketiga orang dihadapat mereka menatap tak percaya dan Kurapika terlihat shock.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin Kurapika..?!" Terdengar suara Leorio.

"Ya aku yakin..!" Jawab Kurapika mantap.

"Haahh.., baiklah kami mengerti jika ini memang yang terbaik untukmu" Ucap Leorio menyerah dan diapun menyeret kedua bocah yang nampak belum bisa mencerna kejadian ini sepenuhnya.

"Kami akan menunggumu di dalam" Ucap Leorio tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan.

End of Flas Back

* * *

Dan disinilah Killua, Gon juga Leorio berada, duduk di dalam gereja menunggu kedatangan sahabat mereka.

Pintu gereja terbuka perlahan menunjukan sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat cocok ditubuh mungilnya, ditangannya terdapat segenggam bunga mawar putih yang indah. Mahkota kecil namun indah terlihat menghiasi bagian puncak kepalanya, wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain tipis yang tembus pandang dan make up yang sederhana serta lips stick pink yang membuat wajahnya makin terlihat bak bidadari yang dijatuhkan Tuhan dari surga.

Semua mata terpukau melihatnya, 'Apa malaikat itu benar-benar ada..?' Batin Kuroro tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Senyum terlihat di bibir mungil Kurapika membuat ketiga sahabatnya merasa tenang dan mulai percaya bahwa Kurapika benar-benar bahagia. Perlahan Kurapika mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan lembut namun tak terdengar suara hentakan sepatu,

Leorio berjalan menuju Kurapika dan menyerahkan tangannya agar bisa digandeng oleh Kurapika. Membuat Kurapika kaget sekaligus terharu, Kurapika pun menggandeng tangan Leorio dan mereka berjalan menuju Kuroro yang sudah berada di depan di ikuti oleh Killua dan Gon yang ikut beranjak bersama Leorio dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kami percayakan sahabat kami padamu.." Ucap Leorio pada Kuroro setelah jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi.

"Tentu.." Jawab Kuroro dengan sedikit tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kurapika.

Acara pernikahan pun berjalan lancar..

"Terimakasih sudah datang., " Ucap Kurapika seraya tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya setelah acara pernikahan selesai.

"Ya.. kami senang bisa datang" Jawab Leorio.

"Semoga kau bahagia dan diberi banyak keturunan yang sehat-sehat" Ucap polos Gon dengan penuh semangat.

"Haah.. Yasudah., Aku senang kau bisa memiliki jalanmu sendiri Kurapika.. semoga bahagia" Ucap Killua ogah-ogahan namun terdengar jelas kelegaan dari nada bicaranya tadi.

"Terimakasih.." Kurapika memeluk kadua bocah dihadapannya tanpa ampun. Membuat kedua bocah tersebut megap-megap.

Dan merekapun berpisah setelah Kurapika serta Kuroro mendapatkan banyak petuah dari ketiga sahabat Kurapika itu.

* * *

"Kau tak memakai sepatu..?" Tanya Kuroro saat melihat pengantin wanitanya tak memakai alas kaki keluar dari mobil mewah yang mereka gunakan untuk perjalanan pulang dari gereja.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri" Jawab Kurapika ketus sambil terus berjalan melewati Kuroro dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Rumah yang terbilang mewah itu jauh dari daerah perkotaan, letaknya disebuah bukit kecil dan terdapat air terjun indah di belakang rumah. Tak terlalu besar namun cukup indah dan airnya jernih serta sejuk. Halaman depan rumahnya lumayan luas dan terdapat pagar yang menjulang tinggi, pekarangannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga mawar. Rumahnya sendiri memiliki dua lantai, dilantai bawah ada dapur yang tertata rapih dengan desain yang bagus. Lalu ruang tengah yang cukup luas dilengkapi oleh televisi ukuran besar dan sofa yang sangat empuk, ruang tamu yang luas dan berbagai interior juga barang antik tertata dengan rapi. Ada kamar dua kamar tidur dan disetiap kamar dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi.

Di lantai atas terdapat tiga kamar yang luas dengan satu kamar utama yang lebih besar dari kamar lainnya, Lalu terdapat ruang perpustakaan yg dipenuhi oleh buku-buku.

Kurapika memasuki salah satu kamar dilantai atas, bukan kamar utama tentunya. Yah siapa juga yang mau tidur di kamar Kuroro..? Tepatnya kamar yang beberapa bulan lalu digunakan untuk menyekap Kurapika sampai terjadilah hal itu. Kemarin Kurapika sudah memindahkan semua barangnya dari apartemen dengan terpaksa dan meminta pada Kuroro untuk memberikan kamar khusus untuknya.

Kamar yang indah dan cukup luas, temboknya di cat berwarna putih bersih dengan berbagai macam interior indah yang semakin membuat suasana kamar terlihat benar-benar nyaman. Tempat tidur ukuran king size, rak buku mini, sofa, meja dan kursi lengkap dengan computer. Dan terdapat balkon yang pemandangannya langsung menunjukkan keindahan kebun dan air terjun di halaman belakang rumah.

Kurapika segera melepaskan gaun yang menurutnya aneh, dan menggantinya dengan kaos tangan pendek berwarna biru dan celana pendek sedikit dibawah lutut. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

'Minum minuman dingin kelihatannya enak' Batin Kurapika. Dia mulai beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju lantai dasar. Sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga yang lumayan banyak. Dan dia melompati dua anak tangga terakhir.

"Hmm., jadi seperti itu ya cara seorang wanita hamil menuruni anak tangga..?" Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar lumayan mengagetkan Kurapika dan membuatnya menoleh keasal suara tersebut.

Ternyata Kuroro sejak tadi duduk di kursi yang ada diruangan tersebut, memperhatikan Kurapika mulai dari keluar kamar sampai lompatan terakhir tadi.

"Lalu pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu..?" Tanya Kuroro lagi sambil memperhatikan Kurapika dari atas sampai bawah.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri..!" Ketus Kurapika dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Anak kecil" Cukup pelan Suara Kuroro barusan namun cukup keras pula untuk sampai ketelinga Kurapika..

"Dan kau orang tua brengsek" Kurapika menghilang dibalik pintu menuju dapur.

Sesampainya didapur Kurapika mengambil satu kaleng minuman dingin. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan, senyum lebar menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Matanya berbinar melihat minuman ditangannya. Ya tuhan rasanya sudah tak sabar Kurapika ingin meneguknya sampai habis. Baru saja Kurapika akan membuka kaleng minuman tersebut, namun tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang mencomot minuman kaleng tersebut dari tangan Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Kuroro yang sudah seenaknya menggangu kesenangannya.

"Mau apa lagi kau..?" Bentak Kurapika pada Kuroro.

"Makan dulu baru boleh minum jus" Ucap Kuroro santai sambil membuka dan meminum jus yang dia ambil dari tangan Kurapika. Melihat pemandangan didepan matanya membuat Kurapika ingin menangis saja.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kurapika kembali mengambil kaleng jus yang lain dari dalam lemari es.

"Kalau kau memaksa ya sudah, tanggung sendiri akibatnya" Kuroro tersenyum penuh arti dan beranjak dari sana menuju kursi tempatnya duduk semula.

"Cih., jangan sok perhatian" Cibir Kurapika dengan senyum meremehkan.

Kurapika kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sekaleng jus dingin yang ada ditangannya. Masih dengan aksi sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga. Kuroro yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu" Ucap Kuroro seolah dapat menerawang masa depan.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

"Hooekk.. hoooeekk.. ugh.. Hooeekk" Terdengar suara Kurapika yang kembali memuntahkan isi lambungnya.

"Yah itulah akibatnya jika keras kepala" Ucap Kuroro sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tentu saja Kurapika memuntahkan kembali apa yang masuk lewat mulutnya, tadi pagi dia hanya minum setengah gelas susu untuk ibu hamil dan sekarang dia meminum jus dingin yang sudah pasti mengandung asam, meningkatkan produksi asam dilambungnya dan meningkatkan rasa mualnya.

"Ugh,, hooek" Terlihat Kurapika yang berdiri didalam kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi lambungnya di wastafel yang ada disana.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kan tadi.?" Kuroro masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa beberapa potong roti isi dan segelas air hangat.

"Jangan membantah lagi" Belum sempat Kurapika menyuarakan protes, Kuroro sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kuletakkan disini, makan dan minumlah" Kuroro beranjak keluar dari kamar Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya mendengus kesal, kenapa iblis itu jadi begitu perhatian padanya..? Apa dia begitu menginginkan anak..? Kenapa tak membuat anak yang banyak sejak dulu dengan wanita manapun yang dia mau, tapi tidak termasuk Kurapika. Yah itulah yang difikirkan Kurapika saat ini.

Tak ingin menyiksa tubuhnya lebih jauh, Kurapika berjalan menuju tempat roti dan air hangat yang dibawakan Kuroro tadi, perlahan dia mulai memakan roti isi tersebut. Sesekali tangannya menutupi mulut menahan rasa mualnya, dengan perjuangan keras Kurapika mencoba menelan makannanya. Lalu mendorongnya dengan air hangat yang ada di gelas, hal itu dia lakukan berulang-ulang. Tanpa diketahuinya dari balik pintu yang masih agak terbuka, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya.

Yah Kuroro tadi hanya berpura-pura pergi dari kamar Kurapika, tapi sebenarnya dia bersembunyi diluar memperhatikan tingkah Kurapika. Sesekali senyum terlihat diwajah tampannya. Melihat tingkah sang istri yang kekanan-kanakan namun juga terkadang terlihat dewasa.

* * *

Malam akhirnya tiba, rasa lapar membuat Kurapika kembali meninggalkan kamarnya. Bukan makanan yang dia cari, dia sangat membenci makanan semenjak hamil. Bau yang menurut orang lain sedap tapi tidak baginya, bau masakan hanya akan membuatnya mual dan berakhir pada muntah-muntah.

Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju tangga, entah kenapa dia sangat menikmati berlarian di tangga. Saat sedang menikmati hobi barunya tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang. Yah Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika berlari tanpa dosa segera menghampirinya dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Kurapika. Menahan tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek..?" Kurapika langsung berbalik menatap Kuroro, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman Kuroro. Tapi sayang sepertinya Kuroro tak berniat melepaskannya.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkan padamu kalau kau sedang hamil..?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Tak perlu repot-repot" Jawab Kurapika.

"Kyaaaa…..!" Kurapika memekik saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan menggendongnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Turunkan aku mesum..!" Teriak Kurapika.

"Lalu kau akan tergelincir dan berakhir dengan banyak luka memar" Jawab Kuroro enteng sambil terus mengangkat tubuh Kurapika. Kurapika hanya diam.

Kuroro membawa Kurapika turun kelantai dasar dan mendudukan tubuh mungil Kurapika di kursi yang ada di dapur.

"Kau mau makan apa..?" Tanya Kuroro sambil membuka kulkas, memeriksa makanan apa yang kira-kira akan dia buat.

"Aku tak mau makan" Kurapika cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu biar ku panggil dokter dan membawakan beberapa cairan infuse" Kuroro merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil hp miliknya, lalu mulai menekan satu persatu tombol yang ada disana.

"Aku mau makan sukiyaki yang ada dipusat kota" Ucap Kurapika tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana" Kuroro kembali memasukkan hp ke saku celananya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau makan denganmu..?" Sanggah Kurapika.

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini biar aku yang pergi" Jawab Kuroro.

"Ya, cepatlah aku sudah lapar" Ucap Kurapika sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir Kuroro.

"Hmm., baiklah nona" Goda Kuroro dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara raungan mobil yang menjauh dari arah rumah, menandakan kalau Kuroro sudah pergi.

"Dasar Bodoh" Cibir Kurapika sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

Ini lah yang di inginkan Kurapika. Hanya sendiri di rumah tanpa adanya Kuroro. Bukan Sukiyaki yang dia anginkan, tapi es krim yang ada di dalam lemari es. Perlahan Kurapika mulai beranjak dan mengambil beberapa kotak es krim yang ada disana. Membawanya ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa yang empuk sambil menikmati es krim idamannya. Digoyang-goyangkannya kedua kakinya, sementara tubuhnya berbaring sambil bersandar di bagian pegangan sofa. Sebelah tangannya memegang es krim dan sebelahnya lagi sibuk memasukkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

40 menit kemudian..

Nampak Kuroro memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah mereka, turun dari mobil hitam mewahnya sambil membawa satu kotak berisi sukiyaki yang dimasukkan ketempat khusus agar tetap hangat. Perlahan dia mulai memasuki rumahnya, berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan mewah tersebut.

Namun pergerakan Kuroro tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sesosok manusia mungil yang tertidur diatas sofa. Sebelah tangan dan kakinya terjuntai ke lantai dan sebelah tangan lainnya masih memegang tempat es krim yang sudah setengah kosong. Dan terdapat beberapa tempat es krim lainnya yang sudah kosong tergeletak begitu saja di meja.

Seharusnya Kuroro mengikuti instingnya untuk tak pergi tadi, kali ini Kurapika sudah benar-benar mengerjainya. Dengan perlahan diletakkannya kotak makanan yang ia bawa keatas meja. Mengambil tempat es krim ditangan Kurapika dengan gerakan seminim mungkin.

"Hey Kurapika" Kuroro sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Kurapika mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tapi nampaknya Kurapika masih sibuk dengan mimpinya dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika secara perlahan, membatalkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Kurapika. Dengan perlahan namun pasti dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas dan membaringkan tubuh Kurapika di ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba mata Kuroro menangkap sesuatu, diujung bibir Kurapika masih terdapat sisa es krim. Entah apa yang membuat Kuroro bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika, dan tanpa ragu menjilat sisa es krim yang ada dibibir mungil Kurapika.

"Ngh.." Igau Kurapika dalam tidurnya, mebuat Kuroro menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sejinak ini sih, bisa-bisa kau kuserang lagi" Ucap Kuroro sedikit berbisik sambil menatap wajah tidur Kurapika.

Kuroro mulai beranjak dari kamar Kurapika dan dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamar Kurapika, tentu saja setelah menyelimuti tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

* * *

Kurapika mengucek-ngucek matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Seingatnya semalam dia berada di ruang tengah dan sibuk memakan es krim. Tapi kenapa saat terbangun sudah berada di kamarnya, bagaimana bisa..?

"Srigala mesum itu" Ucap Kurapika dengan persimpangan muncul di dahinya.

Kurapika segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju pintu. Rasanya dia sedang ingin mengomel pada Kuroro. Tingkah Kurapika memang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

***Aku ada pekerjaan, nanti malam baru pulang**

**Sarapanmu ada di dapur, hangatkan lagi saat kau bangun**

**Dan jangan berlari menuruni tangga**

**Atau aku akan menghukummu***

Yah itulah yang didapati Kurapika saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya, sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan berwarna hitam tertempel di daun pintu bagian dalam kamar Kurapika. Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Kuroro membuat Kurapika sedikit merinding.

"Tak usah kembali saja" Ketus Kurapika. "Kalau begitu aku mau berjalan-jalan saja diluar" nampaknya Kurapika menemukan ide baru.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian seadanya, Kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah marun, celana jeans hitam selutut dan sepatu kets. Kurapika keluar dari gerbang rumah mewahnya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau dia sedang hamil 2 bulan, ditambah lagi dengan penampilannya sekarang. Semua orang yang tak mengenalnya pasti akan mengira kalau dia adalah anak laki-laki yang manis. Kurapika terus berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya, tak sadar bahwa ada bahaya yang sedang mengincarnya.

Terlihat beberapa orang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam mengelilingi Kurapika, Kurapika nampak bersiaga.

"Siapa kalian..? Dan mau apa..?" Tanya Kurapika.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, orang-orang itu justru menyerangnya. Kurapika pun tak tinggal diam, dia menghindar dan menyerang balik. Diluar dugaan ada benda yang menancap dilehernya, Kurapika merasa kepalanya mulai berat dan pandangannya kabur lalu semuanya gelap bagi Kurapika.

Ternyata orang-orang yang menyerang Kurapika tadi hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian, dari kejauhan nampak seseorang memperhatikan dan membidik Kurapika menggunakan peluru bius. Kurapika yang sejak kemarin siang hanya memakan beberapa roti isi dan es krim tentu tak secepat biasanya. Menyesal dia tak memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan Kuroro. Tak lama setelah Kurapika ambruk, orang-orang tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan Kurapika.

* * *

Deg..

'Apa ini..?' Kuroro tiba-tiba saja merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada apa Danchou..?" Salnark merasa aneh dengan Danchounya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Sekarang mereka berada di atas atap gedung di pusat kota, misi mereka kali ini adalah menyusup ke sebuah hotel mewah yang akan digunakan untuk pelelangan nanti malam. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk mengambil beberapa barang berharga yang menjadi incaran Kuroro. Anggota Ryodan yang lain sudah berpencar dan mencari informasi menggunkan caranya masing-masing. Kuroro kali ini hanya didampingi oleh Shalnark.

"Apa kau percaya pada firasat..?" Tanya Kuroro pada Shalnark.

"Kalau firasat seperti Machi aku percaya" Jawab Shalnark.

"Hmm.. begitu ya" Ucap Kuroro sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Tapi aku juga selalu percaya pada firasatmu Danchou" Ucap Shalnark tiba-tiba.

Kuroro menolehkan wajahnya pada Shalnark kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" Kuroro mulai berlari dan diikuti oleh Shalnark dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba hp milik Shalnark bergetar menandakan ada email masuk, dirogohnya hp tersebut dari saku celana kemudian membuka email tersebut sambil terus berlari. Mengira kalau email yang dia terima adalah dari salah satu temannya.

"Danchou..!" Seru Shalnark setelah melihat isi email tersebut. Kuroro menghentikan larinya dan menoleh pada Shalnar yang sudah menyodorkan hp nya pada Kuroro.

Terlihat sebuah foto seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, Kurapika yang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan kedua tangannya terikat rantai di kedua sisi yang berbeda.

"**Jika ingin dia selamat datanglah seorang diri,kami mengawasimu"**

Begitulah pesan yang tertulis di email tersebut.

"Danchou..?" Tanya Shalnark.

"Urus yang lain, aku akan pergi sendiri"

"Baik Danchou"

Dan Kuroro pun menghilang dari hadapan Shalnark.

* * *

Disinilah Kuroro sekarang, dalam gudang tua yang gelap dan dikelilingi banyak mafia. Yah yang menculik Kurapika tadi adalah gank mafia yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Ryodan dulu.

"Ternyata kau benar datang sendiri ya..?" Ucap seorang pria separuh baya yang duduk di kursi besar dengan banyak pengawal disekitarnya.

"Diman dia..?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Jangan khawatir dia masih hidup"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku" Kuroro masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tak lama dinding yang berada di belakang pria tersebut perlahan berputar menunjukkan sisi dinding yang lainnya. Dan di sanalah sosok Kurapika terikat tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalau tak ingin dia terluka ikuti saja perintahku" Ucap si pria pada Kuroro. Seorang pria terlihat menempelkan pisu tajam ke leher mulus Kurapika.

"Apa maumu..?" Tanya Kuroro tenang.

"Tentu saja membuat banyak luka diwajah jelekmu itu..!" Jawab si pria.

"Kau menghianatiku kemudian meninggalkan luka ini diwajahku" Tunjuk si pria pada bekas luka yang ada diwajahnya.

"Beruntung aku tak membunuhmu" Tukas Kuroro santai.

"Dasar bedebah sialan.. kau memang licik" Tunjuk si pria pada Kuroro.

"Tapi aku tak serakah" Jawab Kuroro.

"Nggh.." Terdengar lenguhan pelan dari sosok yang barada tak jauh dari mereka. Membuat acara berbinacang mereka terhenti.

Kurapika mulai sadarkan diri dan membuka kelopak matanya pelan, menunjukkan bola mata biru yang indah. Kepalanya mulai terangkat namun pandangannya masih kabur, dikerjap-kerjapkannya kedua matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku..? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini..? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini..?" Pertanyaan memberondong dari bibir mulus Kurapika setelah dia sadar sepenuhnya dan mendapati dirinya terikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Tanya Kurapika setelah melihat sosok Kuroro.

"Menjemput istriku" Jawab Kuroro enteng.

"Jangan bercanda, cepat lepaskan aku" Teriak Kurapika.

"Bersabarlah nona, kau akan aku lepaskan setelah aku puas menyiksa suamimu ini" Sela si pemimpin mafia.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku..!" Tukas Kurapika kesal.

"Oh tentu ada nona, dia akan menuruti perintahku untuk keselamatan istrinya"

"Cih.. jangan bercanda" Cibir Kurapika.

"Apa maumu..? Cepatlah aku sibuk hari ini" Tantang Kuroro.

"Sudah kubilang, menghancurkan wajahmu. Kalau kau melawan kau akan kehilangan istrimu" Ucap si pria.

"Aaaakkhh…! Lepaskan brengsek" Teriak Kurapika saat rambutnya ditarik dengan kasar.

"Lakukan apapun padaku, jangan sentuh dia" Perkataan Kuroro barusan membuat Kurapika sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

'Apa..? Apa yang dia fikirkan..?" Batin Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi..? Cepat habisi dia..!" Perintah si pria pada anak buahnya.

Duagh..!

Bukk..!

Dan suara-suara lainnya terdengar saat 10 orang pria kekar memukuli Kuroro tanpa ampun. Kuroro hanya berdiri diam menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang menghujani wajah serta tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi tenang.

"Bwahahahaaaaaaa…! Lakukan lebih keras lagi" Gelak tawa terdengar menggelegar dari mulut si pemimpin mafia.

Kuroro masih nampak berdiri tegak walau seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Kurapika hanya diam melihatnya, hatinya entah mengapa terasa sakit dan dadanya mulai terasa sesak seakan dipenuhi udara.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..?' batin Kurapika.

Crass…!

Darah mengalir deras dari lengan Kuroro, terlihat seorang diantara mereka merobek lengan kiri Kuroro menggunkan pisau. Kuroro hanya bergeming seolah tak merasakan apapun. Matanya terus tertuju pada sosok Kurapika, memperhatikan Kurapika lekat-lekat mengabaikan orang-orang yang sibuk menghujani tubuhnya dengan pukulan dan sayatan.

Kini tubuh Kuroro dipenuhi oleh darah yang mengalir dari luka yang ada disekujur tubuhnya, darah juga mengalir deras dari alis mata Kuroro yang robek oleh sayatan. Mengalir melewati mata Kuroro membuat seolah matanyalah yang mengalirkan darah.

Deg..!

Tubuh Kurapika mulai bergetar, bayangan mengenai masa lalunya mulai berputar kembali di benaknya. Mayat orang-orang sesukunya yang bergelimpangan, dipenuhi oleh darah dan kedua kelopak mata tanpa bola mata dan mengalirkan darah segar. Mulai menghantuinya kembali.

'Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan' Ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

Gelak tawa terus terdengar dari sang pemimpin mafia yang nampak sangat menikmati pemandangan.

Buagh…!

Duagh…!

Kuroro terus dihujani pukulan dan sayatan, kini wajah Kuroro sudah dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari luka dikepala dan wajahnya.

"Hentikan" Terdengar suara parau Kurapika. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mulai menggenang dikedua mata indahnya.

"Kumohon hentikan., hiks.." Kurapika mulai terisak dan air mata meluncur di pipi mulusnya.

Seorang pria nampak akan menghunuskan pisaunya kearah perut Kuroro. Kuroro masih diam tak bergeming.

"Hentikaaaaaann….!" Teriak Kurapika dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Matanya berwarna merah menyala dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

* * *

Detik berikutnya tubuh pria yang akan menyerang Kuroro nampak terlempar dan membentur dinding karena menerima tendangan langsung dari Kuroro. Kuroro mengangkat tangannya, dalam sekejap beberapa orang muncul dari belakangnya dan orang-orang yang memukulinya tadi sudah tumbang dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Habisi semuanya" Perintah Kuroro pada anak buahnya.

Ya Kuroro sengaja membiarkan dirinya dipukuli hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Kurapika. Dan sejak awal anak buahnya sudah berada disana tak lama setelah Kuroro tiba. Dia memerintahkan pada Shalnark untuk menghubungi semua temannya dan mengabarkan kalau misi ditunda. Sebagai gantinya mereka diminta untuk memusnahkan seluruh mafia yang ada ditempatnya sekarang. Kuroro memerintahkan anak buahnya tetap berada ditempat sampai Kuroro memberi perintah menyerang.

Kuroro berjalan mendekati Kurapika, mematahkan tangan kemudian membuatkan retakan di kepala pria yang sejak tadi berada disamping Kurapika. Dilepaskannya rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Kurapika dan menangkap tubuh Kurapika yang limbung.

"Hentikan.. Hiks.. Aku tak mau ditinggalkan lagi" Kurapika terisak dalam dekapan Kuroro.

"Hentikan.. hiks.. kumohon.." Dirasakannya tubuh Kurapika yang bergetar dan dadanya yang mulai basah oleh air mata Kurapika.

Kuroro mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun Kurapika menggenggam baju bagian depannya dengan sangat erat.

'Apa aku sudah keterlaluan..?' Batin Kuroro merasa sedikit bersalah. Tak dia sangka Kurapika akan menunjukkan reaksi seperti ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kurapika" Ucap Kuroro seraya mengelus pelan punggung Kurapika yang bergetar mencoba menenangkan.

Namun hanya isak tangis Kurapika yang menjadi jawaban. Perlahan digenggamnya wajah Kurapika lembut dengan kedua tangannya. Ditariknya wajah Kurapika agar mau menatapnya.

Nyuuttt…!

Sesak, sakit, marah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kuroro sekarang. Terlihat wajah Kurapika yang menyiratkan ketakutan, kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata seolah tak akan berhenti, bibirnya bergetar dan pandangannya kosong. Segera dipeluknya tubuh mungil Kurapika yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kurapika, aku bersumpah" Ucap Kuroro sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kurapika.

Dirasakannya tubuh mungil Kurapika masih bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ditariknya dagu Kurapika dan mengecup lembut bibir Kurapika. Lalu berbisik ditelinga Kurapika.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kurapika Lucifer" Ucap Kuroro.

Dirasakannya Kurapika memeluk tubuhnya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya lagi. Isak tangis mulai menghilang dan tubuh Kurapika terasa tenang kemudian terdengar suara tarikan nafas yang lembut dan teratur, menandakan kalau dia tertidur. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Kurapika menggunakan kedua tangannya. Lalu berbalik menghadap anak buahnya yang nampaknya sudah hampir membantai semua yang ada disana.

"Musnahkan dan bakar semuanya tanpa terkecuali" Perintah Kuroro pada anak buahnya.

Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gudang tua itu sambil menggendong Kurapika. Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

**TBC**

**reviewnya pleaseeee...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

"Kyaaaaa…..!"

Kuroro langsung memasang tampang horror dan berlari secepat mungkin kearah Kurapika. Saat melihat istrinya melakukan aksi terjun bebas dari tangga yang cukup tinggi. Dan..

Brukk..!

"Ugh.. sakit~" Keluh Kurapika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?!" Bentak Kurapika pada Kuroro yang kini berada dibawahnya.

Yap., Tadi Kuroro berhasil mengamankan aksi terjun bebas Kurapika. Kini dia berada tepat dibawah tubuh Kurapika, satu tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Kurapika. Dan tangannya yang lain mendekap punggung dan kepala Kurapika. Ya Tuhan betapa beratnya godaan bagi Kuroro, merasakan tubuh bagian depan Kurapika yang menempel padanya.

"Lepaskan mesum….!" Teriakan Kurapika yang berada tepat ditelinganya cukup untuk menyadarkan Kuroro dan menghancurkan horny nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?!" Teriak Kurapika setelah Kuroro melepaskan tubuhnya dan kini Kurapika duduk disamping Kuroro.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" Kuroro mulai bangun dan duduk dihadapan Kurapika.

"Apa kau mencoba bunuh diri..?" Sambung Kuroro.

"Enak saja..! Aku tersandung tau..!" Jawab Kurapika dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu aku tak akan segan-segan memakanmu" Ucap Kuroro.

"Ha..? Kau kira aku makanan..? Dasar kanibal mesum..!" Jawab Kurapika tak sadar dengan arti dari ucapan Kuroro tadi.

Sungguh wajah cemberut Kurapika dan sikap lugunya yang kadang kekanakan membuatnya tampak manis dan menggoda dimata Kuroro.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berlari seperti itu..?!" Kuroro mulai bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagia belakang celananya.

"Bukan urusanmu..!" Jawab Kurapika ketus sambil berdiri.

"Sadarlah hey wanita hamil..! Kau itu bukan anak kecil yang bisa berlarian sesuka hatimu" Ucap Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Aku tau..! Urus urusanmu sendiri dan jangan menggangguku..!" Emosi Kurapika sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun mendengar perkataan Kuroro tadi.

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa" Lanjut Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika dan menarik tubuh Kurapika agar menempel padanya.

"Kyaaa….! Lepaskan…!" Kurapika berteriak dan mendorong dada Kuroro menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa" Ucap Kuroro mengulangi perkataan Kurapika tadi.

Tangan kanan Kuroro berpindah mencengkram kepala bagian belakang Kurapika, mendekatkan wajah Kurapika ke wajahnya.

10 cm..

8 cm..

5 cm..

3 cm..

Dan..

Duagh..!

"Ugh.." Terlihat Kuroro memegangi 'miliknya' dan Kurapika melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroro.

"Rasakan..!" Ucap Kurapika penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ini, benar-benar minta diserang ya..?" Kuroro mulai bangkit.

"Kyaaaa….!" Kurapika berteriak dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Dasar, seperti perawan saja" Kuroro terkikik geli melihat tingkah istrinya.

* * *

Yah Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah pernah membicarakan ini, mereka baru akan melakukan hubungan suami istri saat usia kandungan Kurapika sudah menginjak 4 bulan. Usia yang dirasa cukup aman untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Dan sekarang usia kehamilan Kurapika baru 3 bulan.

Selain karena Kurapika yang belum siap juga karena usia kandungannya yang masih rentan.

Tapi tingkah Kurapika yang seperti anak perawan akan diperkosa setiap kali Kuroro menggodanya membuat Kuroro tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

Kurapika akan berteriak histeris dan berlari menjauhi Kuroro. Terkadang membuat Kuroro memasang wajah horror saat Kurapika mulai berlarian. Mengingat sekarang Kurapika sedang hamil muda.

Sejak kejadian penculikan Kurapika beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kuroro dan Kurapika tidur sekamar. Dan Kurapika tak menolak ajakan Kuroro untuk tidur sekamar, sepertinya kejadian itu membuat Kurapika mengalami trauma tersendiri.

Walaupun sudah tidur sekamar tapi Kuroro tak pernah menyentuh Kurapika sedikitpun, minus kalau Kuroro sedang menggoda Kurapika seperti tadi. Karena itulah perjanjiannya.

Entah kenapa sejak usia kehamilan Kurapika menginjak 3 bulan, tingkah Kurapika jadi semakin aneh dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya yang dulu. Jika dulu dia akan marah dan menyerang saat merasa terancam, dengan mata yang menyala merah. Berbeda dengan saat ini, Kurapika akan memasang wajah cemberut atau menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat marah dan kesal, lalu matanya akan berkaca-kaca saat Kuroro melarangnya memakan sesuatu atau memaksa Kurapika makan.

Kurapika juga jadi sangat ceroboh, berlarian kesana kemari dan melompat sesuka hati seperti tadi. Membuat Kuroro jadi seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengawasi anaknya bermain.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau makan" Ucap Kurapika kesal karena terus disuguhi makanan oleh Kuroro.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan nanti kau tambah kurus, dan bayi dalam kandunganmu tidak bisa berkembang dengan baik karena kekurangan nutrisi" Jawab Kororo.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka..!" Kurapika tak mau kalah dengan ucapan Kuroro, wajahnya cemberut dan tak mau menatap Kuroro apa lagi makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Kuroro hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang kau suka..?" Tanya Kuroro yang mulai kehabisan akal.

"Aku mau makan spageti buatan Leorio" Jawab Kurapika senang. Kuroro mulai merasa lega mendengar Kurapika mau makan.

'Tunggu..! Bukannya pria berkaca mata bundar itu sedang ada di luar negeri..?' Batin Kuroro.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membuatkannya..?" Tawar Kuroro.

"Aku tidak mau" Kurapika beranjak pergi dengan wajah cemberut, berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri dari dalam. Meninggalkan Kuroro yang sedikit bengong melihat tingkah Kurapika yang tidak biasanya.

"Mood Swing ya..?" Gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Manis sekali., kurasa aku akan menikmatinya" Lanjut Kuroro seraya tersenyum.

Dirogohnya saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Tuan puteri permintaan anda sudah saya penuhi, jadi bisakah anda membuka pintunya dan keluar dari kamar..?" Ucap Kuroro di depan pintu kamarnya.

Hening., tak ada jawaban.

"Pria bernama Leorio itu sudah berada di dapur, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menjemputnya" Lanjut Kuroro.

Brakk..!

Pintu terbuka dengan tak berperasaan, memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Seolah berkata "Kalau bohong ku tendang 'itu' mu".

"Aku serius" Ucap Kuroro meyakinkan.

* * *

Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro berjalan ke dapur, dan begitu sampai di dapur Kurapika langsung *sweat drop* melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak..? Leorio hanya menggunkan kaos lengan pendek dan boxer, belum lagi tampangnya yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Sepertinya kata "Menjemput" yang diucapkan Kuroro tadi lebih tepatnya "Menculik" karena ternyata Leorio di bawa dengan paksa oleh Machi dan Nobunaga.

* * *

Flas Back..

Leorio yang masih tidur dengan gaya mangap dan iler bertebaran dimana-mana tiba-tiba saja di ikat menggunakan benang nen oleh Machi. Kemudian Nobunaga menempelkan pedangnya di leher Leorio.

"Ikut kami dan jangan banyak bicara jika tak ingin mati" Ancam Nobunaga pada Leorio.

Leorio hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa dan mengikuti kedua tamu tak diundangnya.

'Ada apa ini..? Apa salahku..?' Batin Leorio. Lalu mereka tiba dilapangan yang sepi dan terdapat pesawat jet disana.

"Cepat., Danchou ingin dia dibawa secepatnya" Ucap Shalnark yang ternyata berperan sebagai pilot mereka.

"Danchou..? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku..?" Akhirnya Leorio berani membuka mulut.

"Kau bisa bertanya langsung padanya nanti" Ucap Nobunaga, tanpa babibu memasukkan Leorio kedalam pesawat.

End of Flash Back

* * *

Dan disinilah Leorio sekarang, berdiri di dapur dengan tampang cengo dan bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini Kurapika..? Apa terjadi sesuatu..?" Tanya Leorio khawatir.

"Aku ingin makan spageti buatanmu" Jawab Kurapika sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Hah..?" Leorio makin cengo.

Dweeng…!

Seakan ada suatu benda yang dipukul dengan kuat dan berdengung di dalam kepala Leorio. Jadi kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya hanya karena Kurapika ingin makan spageti buatannya..? Ya Tuhan seandainya Kurapika bukan sahabatnya dan dia tidak sedang mengandung entah apa yang akan dilakukan Leorio.

"Haah., baiklah Kurapika. Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab mengembalikanku ketempat semula" Ucap Leorio pasrah.

"Dan satu lagi., jangan buat aku kena serangan jantung. Kau bisa menelpon dan memintaku baik-baik" Lanjut Leorio.

"Eh..?" Nampaknya Kurapika tak mengerti akan ucapan Leorio yang barusan.

"Tentu., lain kali kami akan menelpon. Jadi cepat buat spagetinya agar aku bisa mengembalikanmu secepatnya" Sela Kuroro dengan wajah datar. Membuat Leorio segera memulai aksi memasaknya.

Rasanya Leorio ingin cepat-cepat pergi secepatnya, bukan karena tak senang bertemu dengan Kurapika. Tapi aura hitam dari Kuroro.

Kurapika duduk manis menunggu spageti idamannya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas, ditemani oleh Kuroro yang duduk disampingnya. Setelah selesai membuat dan menghidangkan spageti idaman Kurapika, Leorio langsung pamit dan dijemput oleh Shalnark yang kali ini hanya seorang diri. Leorio bersyukur dalam hati karena hanya Shalnark yang menjemputnya kali ini.

"Kurapika aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ingat kau sedang hamil sekarang..!" Ucap Leorio pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, hati-hati jaga dirimu" Jawab Kurapika, "Dan terima kasih ya" Sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Leorio hanya berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah Kurapika. Sepertinya dia sudah tak kuat ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ sampai-sampai dia menolak ajakan sarapan dari Kurapika. Dengan alasan dia ada kuliah siang hari ini dan harus segera kembali.

* * *

Sepeninggal Leorio, Kurapika segera menyantap makanan idamannya dengan lahap. Membuat Kuroro yang ada disampingnya tersenyum puas, tidak masalah jika harus menculik Leori tiap hari.

"Kau tidak makan..? Ini enak loh" Ucap Kurapika yang menyadari suaminya belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Tentu aku akan memakannya jika kau yang menyuapi" Goda Kuroro sambil menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Kurapika.

"Mati saja kau.!" Ketus Kurapika. Kuroro hanya terkikik mendengar jawaban dan tingkah istrinya.

"Habiskan makananmu, hari ini kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Eh..? Kemana..?" Tanya Kurapika penasaran.

"Kemarilah, biar ku beritahu" Kuroro melambaikan tangannya pada Kurapika.

"Kau kira aku tuli..? Cepat katakan atau aku tak mau ikut..!" Kurapika menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Kuroro ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Kemarilah atau kau tidak akan tau" Jawab Kuroro sambil terus melambaikan tangannya.

"Huh..!" Kurapika beranjak dari Kursinya dan menuju kearah Kuroro yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Apa..?" Ketus Kurapika saat berada dihadapan Kuroro.

"Merunduk" Perintah Kuroro. Kurapika pun merunduk dengan polosnya.

Cup

Yah kali ini Kuroro yang menang, Saat Kurapika menunduk Kuroro mengecup bibir mungil milik Kurapika.

Bluss…

Wajah Kurapika langsung merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan segera menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Kuroro.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan..?!" Kurapika mencoba menyembunyikan detak jantungnya.

"Bersiaplah kita akan pergi" Ucap kuroro mengacuhkan protes dari Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika mengenakan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning dan celana jeans selutut berwarna biru gelap, sepatu kets menghiasi kaki rampingnya. Sementara Kuroro mengenakan celana bahan hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru gelap yang dia gulung sampai sebatas siku, juga sepatu kulit hitam yang menghiasi kakinya.

"Pakailah dres atau setidaknya celana yang agak longgar" Komentar Kuroro saat melihat penampilan Kurapika.

"Jangan bercanda..! Ini juga masih agak longgar kok" Jawab Kurapika sembari menarik pinggang celana yang ia kenakan.

"Perutku kan belum besar" Sambungnya lagi dengan wajah yang merona merah menahan malu, yah ini baru 3 bulan. Tentu saja belum besar.

"Aku bisa dikira menghamili anak di bawah umur kalau begini" Ledek Kuroro entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Kurapika.

"Kau kan memang melakukannya..!" Teriak Kurapika dan berjalan melewati Kuroro dengan wajah kesal.

* * *

Mereka menuju pusat kota menggunakan mobil mewah milik Kuroro. Dan Kurapika memilih duduk di bangku belakang, sepertinya dia masih kesal pada Kuroro. Kurapika hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut sambil melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, sesekali Kuroro melihatnya dari kaca yang ada di depan bangku pengemudi. Mobil yang dikendarai Kuroro berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar dan terdapat tulisa "HOSPITAL" dengan tanda plus berwana merah.

"Siapa yang sakit..?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Kita akan memeriksakan kandunganmu" Jawab Kuroro enteng sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

"Aku tidak mau.!" Tolak Kurapika mentah-mentah. Masih jelas di ingatannya betapa sakitnya waktu dia ditusuk dengan jarum yang digunakan dokter untuk menginfusenya waktu itu.

"Aku mau pulang saja" Sambung Kurapika lagi.

"Kau takut..?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak takut" Tukas Kurapika.

"Aku temani, jangan khawatir" Ucap Kuroro.

Bagaimana ini..? Tidak mungkin aku takut pada dokter, bisa ditertawai Kuroro habis-habisan kalau begini. Kurapika bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika hanya diam segera turun dari mobil. Berjalan kesamping dan membuka pintu belakang lalu menarik tangan Kurapika, membawa Kurapika keluar dari mobil.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Kurapika melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroro.

* * *

Kurapika berjalan di belakang Kuroro memasuki rumah sakit yang begitu besar. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Para suster dan pegawai wanita serta pasien yang ada disana terpukau melihat Kuroro yang begitu tampan bagi mereka. Rambut Kuroro yang dibiarkan turun lalu ikat kepala berwarna putih yang ada didahinya menjadi nilai plus.

"Wah tampan sekali..!"

"Seperti model saja"

"Siapa ya dia"

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar ya..?"

Twich..

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Kurapika mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para wanita yang ada disana.

"Beruntung sekali yang menjadi kekasihnya"

"Eh lihat apa yang dibelakang itu kekasihnya"

"Ah tidak mungkin dia kelihatannya masih remaja"

Twich.. Twich..

Persimpangan makin bertambah di dahi Kurapika.

"Apa mungkin dia anaknya..?"

"Wah hebat masih sangat muda sudah punya anak"

Twich.. Twich.. Twich..

Entah sudah berapa persimpangan yang muncul di dahi Kurapika sekarang.

"Maaf tapi dia istriku, dan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak kami" Tiba-tiba saja Kuroro berkata pada kerumunan manusia yang ada disana. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Kurapika dan tersenyum.

Blush..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Kurapika jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, dan hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada disana.

"Ah maaf kami tidak bermaksud buruk" Ucap seorang suster merasa bersalah, dan membungkuk pada Kuroro serta Kurapika.

"Selamat ya, kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi" Ucap seorang ibu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

Sekarang Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah berada dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Sebelumnya Kuroro sudah membuat janji dengan seorang dokter kandungan yang tentu saja wanita. Sepertinya Kuroro tak suka jika ada pria lain yang menyentuh Kurapika.

"Selamat datang, saya dokter Rinka" Ucap sang dokter ramah dan menjabat tangan Kuroro kemudian Kurapika lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Kemudian dokter tersebut meminta Kurapika untuk berbaring di ranjang yang ada diruang pemeriksaan. Kurapika jadi makin deg degan.

"Maaf.." Ucap sang dokter sambil menarik baju bagia bawah Kurapika.

"Eh..?" Kurapika menahan tangan sang dokter.

"Saya akan memeriksa perut Nyonya, jadi bajunya harus dibuka sebagian" Jelas sang dokter.

Kurapika langsung melirik Kuroro yang sedang duduk, sementara yang dilirik hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Tak perlu malu" Ucap sang dokter tersenyum kemudian menarik baju Kurapika keatas. Memperlihatkan perut mulus Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit-langit ruangan. Sang dokter mulai memeriksa perut Kurapika.

"Kandungannya baik-baik saja" Ucap sang dokter setelah selesai memeriksa Kurapika.

Kini Kurapika duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroro dan sang dokter duduk dihadapan mereka dibatasi oleh meja.

"Sekarang saya akan memeriksa kadar hemoglobinnya" Lanjut sang dokter.

"Kalau begitu lakukan" Jawab Kuroro.

'Hemoglobin..?' Batin Kurapika makin deg-degan.

Sang dokter mulai mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan dipakai. Jarum kecil, kapas alcohol, dan peralatan lainnya. Kurapika langsung menatap horror melihat jarum, rasanya dia ingin lari dari situ.

"Saya pinjam tangannya sebentar ya Nyonya Lucifer..?" Ucap sang dokter mengulurkan tangan.

Diam..

Kurapika tak bergeming, wajahnya pucat, tangan dan kakinya terasa dingin.

"Tidak sakit kok, jarumnya kecil. Rasanya seperti digigit semut" Bujuk sang dokter mengetahui ketakutan Kurapika.

"Kau takut..?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuroro menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

"Aku mau pulang saja" Ucap Kurapika menoleh pada Kuroro dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Deg..

'Sial..! Kenapa dia jadi semanis ini..?' Batin Kuroro melihat wajah memelas Kurapika yang Nampak terlihat seperti anak kucing tersesat.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurapika, apa yang kau takutkan pada jarum sekecil itu..?" Kuroro mencoba untuk memancing Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang ditusuk..!" Teriak Kurapika.

"Yang hamil kan kau bukan aku" Jawab Kuroro enteng.

"Ini salahmu karena menghamiliku..!" Air mata mulai menggenang dikedua mata Kurapika.

"Sudah nanti kuhamili lagi" Kuroro bicara dengan wajah lempengnya.

'Pfft.. ahahaa., kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi" Belum sempat Kurapika membalas perkataan Kuroro, sang dokter sudah angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku jadi iri" Lanjut sang dokter.

"Tidak apa-apa jarumnya kecil kok" Bujuk sang dokter kembali.

"Tapi dok.," Kurapika masih ragu.

"Hanya sedikit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Ini wajib bagi wanita hamil di awal kehamilan dan di akhir kehamilan. Agar kita bisa menanggulangi masalah yang mungkin terjadi selama kehamilan" Jelas sang dokter.

Grep..!

Kuroro merangkul pundak Kurapika dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Kurapika hanya diam, sejujurnya dia memang sangat takut pada jarum.

"Lakukan.." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangan Kurapika pada sang dokter.

Tangan kanan Kuroro merangkul Kurapika dan tangan kirinya memegangi sebelah tangan Kurapika yang akan ditusuk.

"Tenang saja, ini tak sebesar jarum milik tuan Lucifer kok" Goda sang dokter.

Blussh..!

Kurapika menyembunyikan wajah merahnya ke dada Kuroro. Sementara Kuroro hanya men death glare sang dokter.

"Sudah selesai" Ucap sang dokter.

"Eh..? Sudah..?" Tanya Kurapika sambil menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak sakit bukan..?" Sang dokter tersenyum.

"I-Iya.." Jawab Kurapika sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

* * *

Skip Time..

"Aku mau turun disini" Pinta Kurapika pada Kuroro.

Setelah selesai pemeriksaan Kurapika dan Kuroro memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Yah sebenarnya Kurapika lah yang meminta untuk pulang. Kini mereka sudah sampai di kaki bukit, suasananya sejuk, banyak pepohonan dan bunga serta rumput liar yang tumbuh di kiri dan kanan jalan.

"Aku mau turun disini" Ulang Kurapika.

"Untuk apa..?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pemandangannya indah, anginnya juga sejuk. Aku mau jalan saja sambil menikmati alam" Jawab Kurapika dengan bersemangat.

"Kau itu anemia ringan, kau lupa..?" Tanya Kuroro.

Tadi hasil tes hemoglobin Kurapika menunjukkan hasil 9 gr% dan itu termasuk kedalam anemia ringan. Karena wajarnya pada ibu hamil kadar hemoglobinnya 11 gr%.

"Aku tau, jalan kaki beberapa kilo tak akan membunuhku" Ucap Kurapika dengan wajah cemberut.

Kuroro hanya dapat menghela nafas, Kurapika akan jadi tambah uring-uringan jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Baiklah, tapi kau ku gendong" Tawar Kuroro sambil menghentikan mobilnya.

"Tidak mau..! Aku bukan anak kecil..!" Tukas Kurapika.

"Hmm.. benarkah..? Siapa yang menangis dan minta pulang tadi..?" Ledek Kuroro.

"Huh..!" Kurapika hanya mendengus kesal dan beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"Naiklah, biar ku gendong" Ucap Kuroro sambil menyerahkan punggungnya pada Kurapika.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau..!" Bentak Kurapika.

"Naik.. atau kucium" Kuroro bicara dengan wajah serius. Membuat Kurapika merinding dan mengikuti perintahnya.

Kurapika naik di punggung Kuroro, menikmati pemandangan dan menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam kemudiam menghembuskannya pelan. Sementara Kuroro terus berjalan dengan Kurapika di gendongannya.

"Hangat" Ucap Kurapika tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. disini hangat" Tanpa sadar Kurapika menempel di punggung Kuroro.

Punggung Kuroro benar-benar lebar, kuat, terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman. Nampaknya Kurapika mulai terbuai oleh pesona punggung kekar Kuroro.

"Apa punggungku sebegitu menggodanya untukmu..?" Ledek Kuroro pada Kurapika.

Twich.. Twich..

Dua persimpangan muncul di dahi Kurapika setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroro tadi, dan sadar dari lamunannya.

Graup..!

"Ugh.. Hei sakit..! Kenapa kau menggigitku..?" Protes Kuroro merasakan Kurapika menggigit pundaknya.

"Itu balasan untukmu..!" Jawab Kurapika.

"Ayo cepat jalan atau ku gigit lagi..!" Perintah Kurapika.

"Hey jangan bergera-gerak begitu..! Kau mau jatuh..?!"

"Ayo lebih cepat lagi Kuroro…!" Seru Kurapika sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hey..! Pegangan"

"Ahahahaa…"

"Kurapika..!"

Terlihat Kuroro yang berlari di jalan menanjak dengan Kurapika yang ada di punggungnya. Berseru seperti anak kecil bermain kuda-kudaan.

"Hahahaa…"

"Kurapika..!"

"Ayo Kuroro cepat..! Hampir sampai"

"Kurapika Lucifer..!"

"Apa..?"

"Berpegangan yang benar"

"Iya., iya.."

Yap hari ini diawali dengan terjun bebas Kurapika dan diakhiri dengan olah raga naik kuda *Ups Kuroro maksudku..*

Hari yang indah….

**TBC**

* * *

**Yang mau Lemon di Chap depan aja yaaa..!**

**hahahaaaaa**

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia review., itu sangat berarti buat saya..

Balasan Review..

* * *

**Whitypearl**

Arigato senpai.. :D

Aku berusaha bikin scene yang seromantis mungkin..

Tapi rasanya masih kurang..

Hehee…

Maklum aku gak pandai bikin scene romantis..

Dukung aku terus yaaaa…

Semoga ini gak mengecewakan.

*Nyengir*

**Moku-Chan**

Ini udah ku update., iya maaf kalau chap 3 kurang memuaskan..

Chap 4 juga aku belum kasih lemon atau bahkan lime..

Heheee…

Tunggu chap depan ya.,

Arigato..

**Rin-X-Adden**

Rin_san Arigato udah mau baca dan review fic abalku..

Hehee.., depannya emang menyebalkan.. XD

Yah aku usahakan kedepannya gx mnyebalkan..

Tapi emang OOC banget sih.. hehee..

Maklum lagi hamil..

**Natsu Hiru Chan**

Huweeeeeee….. senpaaaaaaaaaaiii….. T_T

*Hug Natsu_san*

Tadinya aku kira gak bakal ada yang suka chap ini..

Arigato senpai..

*meper ingus di baju Natsu_san*

Heheheheee…, di chap 3 udah mulai keliatan perasaan Kurapika..

Yosh..! ini sudah ku update..

Arigato dukungannyaaaaa…..

:D

**Kuro**

Ehehehee., iya aku bingung mau pakai char siapa..

Flash back jg karena udah cape ngetik jadi gak aku tulis…

Hahaaaa…, gomen.. :p

Masalah ngelakuin 'ehm' dan buat cewe hamil sebenarnya satu kali juga cukup..

Ya apa lagi kalau si cewe sedang dalam masa subur..

Dan si cowo punya kualitas sperma yang bagus..

Karena sebenarnya sperma bisa bertahan selama dua hari dalam rahim..

Dan jumlah sperma dalam sekali ejakulasi itu jumlahnya jutaan..

Jadi kita anggap aja Kurapika_nee sedang dalam masa subur..

Dan Kuroro_nii punya kualitas sperma yg bagus..

_***maaf tak seharusnya saya menjelaskan ini pada anak kelas 7..**_

_**Tapi apa boleh buat., hanya skedar pengetahuan agar tak ada kesalah fahaman***_

**HaeUKE**

Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review fic saya..

Weww….!

*Lirik namanya*

Silahkan baca fic saya yang lain.. ada yang ehm..

Berhubungan dengan seme dan uke jg.. ckckckck

*Jiwa Fujoshi kambuh*

XD

* * *

Yoshh….!

Seperti kata senpai saya **Dark_san**..

"_**Review itu seperti makanan buat Author"**_

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya please..,

Beri saya makanan untuk melanjutkan fic2 saya..

**Arigato… Call me Kirin…!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika

TITLE :

Am I Falling Into You

* * *

Terlihat Kuroro yang sedang duduk di kursinya di markas Ryodan, dengan satu tangan berada di dagu dan jari-jarinya menutupi sebagian mulutnya menandakan kalau dia sedang berfikir. Yah Kuroro memang sedang berfikir keras, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bias memenuhi keinginan istrinya yang terbilang ekstrim itu.

Kurapika meminta pada Kuroro agar menunjukkan kepala botak Nobunaga, bukan botaknya yang dia inginkan. Tapi dia ingin melihat Nobunaga dibotaki, ya Tuhan kenapa Kurapika makin aneh saja..? Bukankah Nobunaga sangat bernafsu ingin membunuhnya..? Kenapa ia tak meminta yang lain saja..? Shalnark mungkin masih bisa, tapi Nobunaga..?

Akhirnya Kuroro mengambil keputusan untuk berunding dengan seluruh anggotanya.

"Apa Nobu mau melakukannya Danchou..?" Tanya Shalnark.

"Dia harus mau" Jawab Kuroro tegas membuat semua yang ada disitu sedikit kaget.

"Tak ku sangka ternya kau ** .DANCHOU**" Ucap Hisoka penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya, semua yang ada disana melirik kearah sang joker.

"Lucifer baru akan segera lahir, dan aku ingin dia terlahir sempurna" Jawab Kuroro datar namun terdengar berwibawa.

"Apa kau yakin hanya karena itu..?" Lagi-lagi Hisoka mengajukan pertanyaan yang seolah malah terdengar seperti sedang mencoba untuk memojokkan sang Danchou. Membuat beberapa orang mulai kesal, kecuali sang Danchou itu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memenuhi keinginan si pengguna rantai itu" Lanjut Hisoka dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya.

"Apa ini akan berjalan lancer..?" Machi angkat bicara.

"Karena itu aku ingin kalian berjaga-jaga" Jawab Kuroro datar namun tatapannya menajam.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Nobunaga" Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dengan sedikit trik dari sang Danchou, disinilah sekarang Nobunaga berada. Menanti eksekusinya dihadapan seluruh anggota Ryodan yang mengelilinginya dengan posisi siaga. Nobunaga duduk bersila di tengah ruangan yang ada di markas mereka. Dibelakangnya ada Shalnark yang berdiri memegang alat pencukur. Ya, Shalnark lah yang pada akhirnya diminta untuk melakukan eksekusi, sebenarnya Hisoka sudah mengajukan diri untuk melakukan eksekusi dengan senang hati namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Nobunaga. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan sang dokter menikmati kesenangan diatas penderitaannya, membayangkan seringainya saja sudah membuat Nobunaga naik darah. Salah-salah Hisoka malah akan memotong-motong kepalanya.

Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya benar-benar naik darah dan menggeretakkan giginya. Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kalau bukan demi Danchounya dan mengingat ada Lucifer kecil yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perut Kurapika mungkin sekarang dia sudah meluapkan emosinya.

"Cepat lakukan Shalnark" Terdengar suara baritone dari sang Danchou. Shalnark lalu melirik kearah Nobunaga yang memalingkan wajah.

"Cih., cepat lakukan..!" Ucap Nobunaga. Dan Shalnark pun memulai tugas mulianya 'membotaki Nobunaga'.

Nobunaga menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencengkram celananya dan menggeretakkan giginya menahan emosi untuk membunuh Kurapika.

"Pfftt…,, hihihiii.. Ayo cepat selesaikan..! Aku sudah tidak sabar" Terdengar suara Kurapika terkikik geli.

Sontak Nobunaga membuka matanya mendengar suara Kurapika. Anggota Ryodan yang lainnya bersiaga siap menyerang kapan saja, kalau-kalau Nobunaga tak dapat menahan emosinya dan menyerang Kurapika. Yah mereka ditugaskan oleh sang Danchou untuk menahan Nobunaga jika mengamuk.

Tapi sepertinya Nobunaga masih bisa menahan darinya dan hanya menatap tajam pada Kurapika, sementara Kurapika hanya senyum-senyum menikmati pemandangan yang memang sangat ingin dia lihat. Perlahan rambut mulai meninggalkan kepala Nobunaga dan terlihatlah sekarang kepala botak Nobunaga.

"Bwaahahaha… lucu sekali.. ahahaha.." Tawa Kurapika meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, dia tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Nobunaga.

Sementara Shalnark dan Machi mulai menatap horror pada Kurapika, dan di ujung sana terlihat sang joker menyeringai lebar dengan kartu yang menutupi sebagian mulutnya. Semua anggota Ryodan sudah bersiap-siap, Nobunaga sudah benar-benar terlihat emosi. Nobunaga merasakan darahnya sudah mendidih dan tingkat emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Membuatnya ingin mengoyak, memutilasi dan mencabik-cabik seluruh bagian organ tubuh Kurapika dan mencongkel matanya perlahan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Namun tak bisa ia lakukan, bukan karena takut pada serangan teman-temannya. Apa lagi takut pada Kurapika. Tapi sosok Danchou yang berdiri tegap dengan tangan bersilang di dada dan tatapan tajam yang diselimuti aura hitam pekat, seolah dapat menyeretnya pada sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekedar mati karena di mutilasi.

Ya, sejak tadi sang Danchou yang merupakan 'suami' sah Kurapika berada tepat di belakang sang istri sambil terus menatap terjawablah sudah apa alasan Nobunaga tak menyentuh Kurapika sedikitpun

"Kalau bukan demi Danchou aku tak akan mau diperlakukan seperti ini!" Desis Nobunaga geram.

Sementara Kurapika masih terkikik geli sambil memegangi perutnya, karena melihat sosok Nobunaga yang kini sudah bertransformasi dari **'Samurai'** menjadi **'Biksu'**.

Melihat sang istri yang terus tertawa membuat Kuroro mulai khawatir pada keadaan calon anaknya yang ada didalam rahim Kurapika. Dan juga pada Nobunaga yang sudah mulai mencapai batasnya. Dirangkulnya pundak Kurapika dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang lain berada di bagian belakang lutut Kurapika diangkatnya tubuh mungil sang istri ala pengantin baru.

Ya, dia harus segera mengamankan istrinya dan juga Lucifer kecil dari topan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Kurapika nampaknya masih tenggelam dalam kesenangannya sehingga tak sadar kalau sekarang dia berada dalam gendongan Kuroro. Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan takpercaya melihat sang Danchou yang dingin menggendong musuh bebuyutannya. Yah walaupun sekarangstatus mereka adalah suami istri.

Lain lagi dengan sang joker yang menyeringai penuh arti. Nobunaga sang korban yang melihat adegan itu benar-benar hilang kendali.

**Prang!**

**Bruk!**

**Brak!**

**Jleger!**

Dan suara-suara merdu lainnya terdengar dibelakang Kuroro yang telah meninggalkan markasnya dengan Kurapika yang masih berada digendongannya. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus meminta maaf pada rekan-rekannya yang sekarang menjadi korban amukan Nobunaga, terutama mungkin Shalnark yang memang naas menjadi eksekutor.

Dia juga harus mulai mencuri untuk mengganti kerusakan parah yang pasti terjadi pada markas mereka dan membelikan wig untuk Nobunaga mungkin.

Kuroro melenggang dengan santai menikmati pemandangan pemandangan yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. 'Benar-benar manis! Mungkin Hisoka benar aku jadi seperti ini bukan karena Lucifer kecil, tapi..' Batin Kuroro lalu ditatapnya sosok wanita cantik bertubuh mungil dalam gendongannya yang terlihat mulai kelelahan karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Namun juga terlihat sangat gembira membuat hati Kuroro puas.

"Haahh, aku lelah.. dan lapar!" Ucap Kurapika tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia tak keberatan terus berada digendongan Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan!" Jawab Kuroro santai sambil menatap wajah Kurapika.

"Hmm, aku mau makan sukiyaki!" Kurapika nampak sangat bersemangat dan seperti akan melompat dari tangan Kuroro. Membuat sang suami agak kaget dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kurapika.

"Baiklah kita makan Sukiyaki, aku tau restoran jepang yang enak!" Jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

"Yeyy!" Seru Kurapika senang. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Kuroro sedikit kewalahan menahan tubuh Kurapika agar tidak terlepas dari tangannya.

'Benar-benar manis! Berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu,' Ucap Kuroro dalam hati seraya tersenyum. Nampaknya Kuroro mulai hanyut pada dunia barunya bersama Kurapika.

Skip Time

Terlihat Kuroro dan Kurapika tengah duduk sebuah ruangan ala jepang dengan meja panjang dan bantalan untuk tempat duduk. Baik dekorasi maupun suasananya benar-benar ala jepang. Sepertinya Kuroro sengaja memilih ruangan eksklusif untuknya dan Kurapika.

"Lama sekali!" Kurapika berujar sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit karena kehamilannya sekarang sudah empat bulan.

"Apa si kecil sudah tak sabar?" Kurapika tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Kuroro meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas tangan Kurapika, ikut mengelus perut Kurapika dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Seolah sedang mencoba beribteraksi dengan calon bayi yang ada dirahim Kurapika. Kurapika hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai merona, seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya dan berkumpul didadanya. Terasa aneh namun juga ada rasa bahagia.

"Ku-kuroro," Kurapika merasa berdebar saat Kuroro tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dan justru memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Kudua tangannya merangkul pinggang Kurapika sambil mengelus-ngelus perut Kurapika, Kuroro membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kurapika.

Sekarang Kurapika tepat berada diantara kedua kaki Kuroro dengan Kuroro yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Kurapika merasa sedikit geli saat beberapa helai rambut Kuroro yang jatuh menggelitik bahunya, nafas hangat terasa menerpa kulitnya dan aroma tubuh Kuroro yang begitu maskulit tercium oleh hidung Kurapika. Dada Kurapika makin berdebar, dia seharusnya marah dengan sikap Kuroro namun Kurapika tak bisa menyangkal kalau dia juga menikmatinya.

"Nyaman?" Tanya Kuroro sambil terus menempel pada Kurapika.

"Hmm," Jawab Kurapika sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kuroro dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Kuroro.

"Makan dulu baru tidur," Kuroro menarik tubuhnya dari Kurapika dan menegakkan tubuh istrinya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar," Kurapika yang merasa kenyamanannya direnggut berujar sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Iya maaf, kau bisa bersandar selama yang kau mau," Ucap Kuroro sambil meraih wajah Kurapika agar menatapnya. "Tapi nanti," Lanjutnya sambil mengecup singkat bibir Kurapika membuat wajah Kurapika merona merah.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian pelayan mulai berdatangan membawa beberapa makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Kuroro tadi. Sang pelayan segera meletakkan makanan yang dia bawa bersama beberapa pelayan lainnya dan menatanya dengan rapih diatas meja. Sesekali pelayan-pelayan tersebut melirik dan tersenyum pada Kuroro dan Kurapika, yah Kuroro masih berada dibelakang Kurapika walau tidak sedekat tadi tapi sesekali Kuroro masih mengelus perut Kurapika. Sementara Kurapika hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah udang rebus.

'Entah apa yang dipikirkan para pelayan itu' Batin Kurapika.

"Selamat menikmati santapannya, kalau ada apa-apa silahkan panggil saja," Ucap seorang pelayan ramah.

"Tentu, kalau istriku ini menginginkan makanan lain aku akan memanggil," Jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum dan mengelus perut Kurapika.

"Maaf," Ucap sang pelayan namun terhenti saat Kuroro berbicara.

"Dia sedang hamil, sepertinya anak kami menyukai makan makanan Jepang," Kuroro tersenyum pada Kurapika yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu," Ucap sang pelayan dan diikuti oleh pelayan-pelayan yang lain. "Kalau begitu kami permisi" Pelayan tersebut pun undur diri.

"Ayo makan," Kuroro beranjak dan duduk disamping Kurapika. Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Hari ini Kurapika benar-benar puas bisa makan makanan yang dia idamkan sesuka hatinya.

Skip Time

**Greek!**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Kurapika menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Ya Tuhan apa yang dilakukan Kuroro? Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh handuk mini yang melingkar dibagian pinggang menyembunyikan miliknya. Menunjukkan tubunya yang putih mulus, dada yang bidang dan otot dibagian perut yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Belum lagi rambutnya yang turun karena basah oleh air serta tubuhnya yang masih sedikit dialiri air.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Membuat Kurapika yang mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya berdebar tak karuan.

"Lihat saja, ini juga milikmu kok," Ucap Kuroro tiba-tiba saat menyadari tingkah lugu istrinya. "Apa mau ku buka saja sekalian?" Tanya Kuroro sambil memegangi handuknya seolah akan menarik lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Ja-janga macam-macam!" Kurapika segera berbalik memunggungi Kuroro, " Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" Lanjut Kurapika.

Kurapika merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tak karuan, kenapa rasanya seperti Kurapika sangat menginginkan Kuroro? Bukan dalam arti sederhana tapi Kurapika ingin Kuroro menyentuhnya, menjadikannya milik Kuroro seutuhnya. Apa mungkin karena libido Kurapika yang sudah mulai meningkat sejak usia kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke empat?.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kurapika yang merasakan hal seperti itu, Kuroro sendiri sudah cukup lama menahan hastratnya pada Kurapika. Ayolah, Kuroro juga hanya manusia biasa! Seorang pria dewasa normal yang memiliki hawa nafsu, tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang wanita cantik dan mungil yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Sudah sangat hebat Kuroro bisa menahan diri tanpa menyerang Kurapika.

Melihat Kurapika yang makin merekah merupakan musuh terberat bagi batin Kuroro. Pipinya yang sekarang makin tembem dan bertambah kenyal, dadanya yang terlihat makin membesar dan kencang, pinggulnya yang makin melebar dan bokongnya yang montok karena Kurapika sedang mengandung anak dari Kuroro. Dengan membayangkan semua itu sudah cukup untuk membangunkan adik kecil Kuroro yang malang.

Sekarang Kuroro sudah mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kurapika merasakan Kuroro yang mulai mendekat, tak lama kemudian ada sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar dipinggang Kurapika. Sementara itu Kurapika hanya diam berusaha untuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang makin tak karuan.

"Ngnghh.." Kurapika mengerang saat Kuroro menghisap perpotongan lehernya. "Hentikan.." Kurapika mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Kuroro yang memeluknya.

"Tak apa Kurapika, aku juga sangat menginginkanmu," Terdengar suara berat Kuroro.

"Tapi Kuroro," Protes Kurapika masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Bukankah kau juga menginginkanku Kurapika?" Tangan kanan Kuroro mulai menyelinap dan mengelu-ngelus perut Kurapika yang mulai mebuncit. "Katakan Kurapika," Tangan kiri Kuroro mulai naik dan meremas sebelah payudara Kurapika yang masih tertutup bra dan pakaian. Tangan kanan Kuroro yang semula mengelus perut Kurapika perlahan turun dan menyelinap masuk kedalam celana yang dikenakan Kurapika dan mengelus sela vagina Kurapika yang masih ditutupi celana dalam.

"Nghh.." Kurapika memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat mencoba untuk menolah rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Kuroro. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroro yang bermain di kedua titik sensitifnya. Kurapika merasakan kakinya sangat lemas, andai saja ia tak bersandar pada Kuroro mungkin dia sudah terjatuh dilantai.

Kuroro menarik tangannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kurapika, diciumnya bibir Kurapika dengan penuh nafsu kemudian dilumatnya kedua daging kenyal itu membuat Kurapika mengerang tertahan dalam ciumannya. Sebelah tangan Kuroro mencengkram belakang kepala Kurapika, mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua jarak diantara mereka dan Kuroro sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melumat bibir mungil Kurapika tanpa ampun. Dan tangan yang satunya lagi meremas-remas bokong menyelipkan kakinya diantara kedua kaki Kurapika, sedikit mengangkatnya kemudian menggesek-gesekkannya diantara kedua paha Kurapika.

"Ngnghh..Kurorohh..hmm" Kurapika merasakan panas dibagian vaginanya yang terus digesek oleh paha Kuroro dan ada cairan hangat yang mulai mengalir keluar dari vagina Kurapika. Dicengkramnya dada Kuroro kuat-kuat, Kurapika memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralisir semua rasa nikmat yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kuroro melepaskan pagutannya dan menangkap wajah Kurapika lalu mengangkatnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Bibir Kurapika sudah lebih merah dan sedikit bengkak karena serangan Kuroro yang tanpa ampun barusan.

"Tak apa Kurapika, aku suamimu sekarang. Akan kulakukan dengan lembut," Bisik Kuroro ditelinga Kurapika dan kembali melumat bibir mungil Kurapika yang sudah membengkak itu. Benar-benar candu yang sangat nikmat bagi Kuroro merasakan bibir Kurapika. Diangkatnya tubuh Kurapika tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, lalu direbahkannya tubuh Kurapika ditempat tidur secara perlahan.

Kuroro menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan agar tak menindih tubuh Kurapika, sedang tangan kananya kembali menyelinap kedalam celana Kurapika dan mengelus vagina Kurapika yang mulai basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Kurapika, karena kebutuhan akan oksigen Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya. Menarik tangannya dan memperhatikan wajah Kurapika yang terengah-engah dibawahnya. Rambut yang berantakan dan peluh yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya juga ronamerah yang ada dikedua pipinya, lalu mata Kurapika yang sedikit terpejam karena tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Sudah lama sekali Kuroro ingin melihat Kurapika seperti ini karena perbuatannya. Diusapnya bibir Kurapika menggunakan ibu jarinya lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Kuroro lembut.

"Sedikit," Jawab Kurapika terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan berhenti jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti," Ucap Kuroro sambil mengecup kening Kurapika.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Karena kau istriku," Jawab Kuroro sambil mengelus sebelah pipi Kurapika dan memandang langsung kemata Kurapika.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kurapika dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Kurapika. Juga anak kita," Kuroro mengelus pelan perut Kurapika.

"Seandainya aku tak hamil apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku dan menikahiku?" Tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Ya, aku akan tetap menikahimu," Jawab Kuroro sambil memandang lembut wajah Kurapika. "Jika kau tak mau, aku akan menghamilimu dan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku. Kau tau kenapa Kurapika?" Kurapika hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau jadi milikku saja. Janga tanya sejak kapan karena akupun tak tau jawabannya" Mendengar perkataan Kuroro barusan entah mengapa membuat air mata Kurapika mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Ucap Kurapika sambil memeluk tubuh Kuroro dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Kuroro.

"Terimakasih Kurapika," Kuroro mencium puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Masih mau diteruskan?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya diam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Kuroro bangkit dan membuka pakaian bagian atas Kurapika, meninggalkan bra sederhana berwarna ungu yang menutupi kedua payudara Kurapika.

Blush..

Wajah Kurapika makin merona merah. Perlahan tangan Kuroro mulai menyelinap dan membuka bra Kurapika lalu membuangnya entah kemana.

"Wah jauh lebih besar dari yang waktu itu ya?" Ucap Kuroro setelah melihat kedua payudara Kurapika tanpa penghalang.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah, Kuroro mulai beranjak dari atas Kurapika dan berpindah kesamping Kurapika. Tak ingin menimbulkan tekanan pada perut Kurapika.

"Nghh.." Kurapika mengerang saat merasakan Kuroro mencium lalu menggigit leher Kurapika dan meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Sebelah dada Kuroro menempel pada dada Kurapika, menekan satu payudara kencang Kurapika yang sudah tak tertutup apapun lagi menggunkan dadanya dan sebelah tangannya lagi meremas payudara Kurapika yang lain. Kurapika hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang saat Kuroro menggigit lalu menghisap bagian lehernya dan remasan yang lumayan kuat di payudaranya.

"Sebut namaku Kurapika," Bisik Kuroro ditelinga Kurapika lalau menjilat dan menggigit pelan telinga Kurapika tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Nhh..Kurorohh.." Desah Kurapika.

"Ya, sebut namaku dan medesahlah sekuat yang kau mau Kurapika. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu," Kuroro mulai turun kebagian dada Kurapika. Diciumnya kedua payudara Kurapika kemudian dihisapnya sebelah payudara tersebut.

"Aakhh..Kuro..rohmm..ah.." Desah Kurapika saat Kuroro menghisap payudaranya dengan kencang, sementara tangan yang lain memilin dan menarik putingnya.

"Kau benar-benar seksi Kurapika," Ucap Kuroro sambil terus menghisap, mengulum dan memainkan putting payudara yang ada dalam mulutnya menggunakan lidah. Sementara tangan satunya meremas-remas payudara Kurapika, memilin kemudian menarik putting payudara Kurapika membuat Kurapika makin mendesah tak karuan. Dilakukannya secara bergantian dikedua payudara Kurapika.

Setelah puas Kuroro mencium kedua payudara Kurapika yang sudah banyak berkas merah karena remasan dan hisapannya. Kuroro menciumi tubuh Kurapika sampai kebagian perut Kurapika yang tampak mulai membuncit.

Kurapika menutup matanya rapat-rapat setelah merasakan Kuroro mulai menarik turun celana serta celana dalamnya. Dirapatkannya kedua pahanya dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Kuroro yang melihat tingkah lugu istrinya hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. Perlahan dibukanya kedua paha Kurapika menggunakan kedua tangannya. Terlihatlah vagina Kurapika yang sudah merekah merah dan basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Nampaknya Kuroro sudah berhasil memanjakan istrinya.

"Janga dilihat, ini memalukan," Ucap Kurapika sambil terus menutup wajahnya.

"Vaginamu indah sekali Kurapika, kau tak perlu malu," Suara Kuroro mulai terdengar berat dan memburu.

Dibukanya makin lebar kedua paha Kurapika, didekatkannya wajahnya kelubang vagina Kurapika. Lalu mulai menjilati belahan vagina Kurapika.

"Ah..Ngnghh..hah..hnn..hwaahh.." Desah Kurapika tak karuan saat merasakan Kuroro yang mulai menjilat, menghisap dan menekan daerah klitorisnya. Dicengkramnya rambut Kuroro menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Kuroro menggunakan tangannya untuk melebarkan vagina Kurapika, menjilat bagian yang sebelumnya tertutup lalau mengulum klitoris Kurapika kemudian menghisapnya.

"Ngnghh..hah..Aaaahh..Kuro..ah.. Kurorohhmm..hah..hwaah.." Kurapika sedikit mengangkat kakinya dan makin melebarkan kedua pahanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat luarbiasa yang diberikan oleh Kuroro.

"Panggil namaku Kurapika, mendesahlah dengan kuat," Kuroro kembali mengulum dan menjilat klitoris Kurapika dan memasukkan lidahnya kelubang vagina Kurapika.

"Kurorohhmm..ahh..hnnmm..Kurorohh.." Hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kurapika.

Kuroro terus menjilat dan menghisap lubang vagina kurapika, dirasakannya lubang vagina KUrapika yang berdenyut dan cengkraman Kurapika dirambutnya semakin kuat. Kuroro tersenyum dan terus menghisapnya.

"Kuroroohhh…" Teriak Kurapika saat mencapai orgasmenya. Dimajukannya pinggulnya dan mencengkram rambut Kuroro dengan kuat, matanya terpejam rapat.

Crat..crat..

Cairan putih kental keluar dari dalam vagina Kurapika dan masuk kedalam mulut Kuroro yang memang sudah menunggunya. Ditelannya seluruh cairan milik Kurapika kemudian menarik kepalanya menjauh dari vagina Kurapika.

Kurapika terengah-engah, tangannya berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh Kurapika. Wajahnya merona merah dan matanya sedikit tertutup serta mulutnya yang agak membuka.

"Kau benar-benar seksi Kurapika," Kuroro mulai membuka bajunya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang seksi lalu membuka celananya dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Blush..

Wajah Kurapika langsung menyaingi tomat merah saat melihat Kuroro yang sama polosnya dengan dirinya, juga kejantanan Kuroro yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Glek..

Kurapika menelan ludah paksa, 'Ya Tuhan betapa besar dan panjang milik Kuroro' Fikir Kurapika.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Kuroro melihat wajah istrinya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Sakit~" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum lembut pada Kurapika dan mengelus pipi istrinya dengan penuh kasih saying. "Tenang saja kita lakukan perlahan," Ucap Kuroro lalu merunduk mengecup kening Kurapika kemudian melumat bibirnya.

"Ngnghh.." Erang Kurapika dalam ciuman mereka, dirasakannya ada benda hangat yang menggesek-gesek belahan vaginanya yang sudah basah dan panas.

"Akan kumasukkan jika kau yang meminta," Ucap Kuroro saat melepaskan ciumannya. Kuroro terus menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dibelahan vagina Kurapika. Makin lama makin cepat pula gerakan Kuroro, tangannya tak tinggal diam diremas-remasnya sebelah payudara Kurapika sementara tangan satunya menjadi tumpuan.

"Ngnghh..hah..aahh..hnn..Kurorohh.." Desah Kurapika tak tahan.

"Katakan Kurapika, katakana kau menginginkannya," Kuroro mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ngnghh..haahh..akuhh..hah..aku mau..hnn" Ucap Kurapika tersengal-sengal.

"Ya, katakana dengan jelas Kurapika," Pinta Kuroro.

"Hah..aku..mau..Kuroro..hnn..masukkan.." Kurapika sudah benar-benar tak tahan.

"Katakan Kurapika," Suara Kuroro makin berat dan memburu menahan nafsunya.

"Masukkan..penishmu..keh..dalam vaginaku..hhnn..Kurorohh..akuh…sudah tak tahan.." Pinta Kurapika, dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya ke leher Kuroro dan mencium bibir Kuroro penuh nafsu.

Kuroro yang juga sudah tak tahan mengarahkan ujung penisnya yang sudah basah dan memasukkan perlahan kedalam lubang vagina Kurapika.

"Ngnghh.." Erang Kurapika keras dalam ciuman mereka. Dirasakannya vagina milknya yang sudah panas dan basah dimasuki penis Kuroro yang besar dank eras. Terasa sakit namun juga nikmat.

"Aaah..ge..gerakkanhh..Kurorohh.." Kurapika melepas paksa ciumannya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kuroro dan memajukan pinggulnya.

"Kau menggairahkan Kurapika..Nghh.." Kuroro merangkul tubuh Kurapika dan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ah..hah..hah..Kurorohh..aahh.." Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari mulut Kurapika. Dimaju mundurkannya pinggulnya mengikuti gerakkan pinggul Kuroro.

"Lebih..ah..lebih cepat..Kuroro..Hnn.."

"Ngnghh..lagihh.."

Kuroro makin gila saja oleh desahan-desahan Kurapika, dimaju mundurkannya pinggulnya dengan cepat. Benar-benar nikmat yang ia rasakan, lubang vagina Kurapika sempit dan hangat juga basah oleh cairannya. Cukup lama mereka melakukan itu. Erangan dan desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Kurapika, suara ranjang yang berdenyit juga gerakkan maju-mundur Kuroro pada Kurapika, hanya itu yang terdengar.

"Kurapika..aku..hnn.." Nampaknya Kuroro sudah tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Kuroro..aahh." Hal yang sama dialami Kurapika, Kurapika makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroro.

"Kuroroooo…." Kurapika meneriakkan nama suaminya dengan lantang saat mencapai orgasme. Tubuhnya seakan meleleh merasakan nikmat yang diberikan Kuroro.

"Kurapikaa.." Kuroro pun melakukanhal yang sama dan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahim Kurapika. Benar-benar kenikmatan tiada tara yang dialami Kuroro, tubuhnya seakan melayang dan semua yang dilihatnya berwarna putih.

Keduanya terengah-engah, Kuroro ambruk diatas tubuh Kurapika dan memeluk tubuh Kurapika dengan erat. Kurapika membalas pelukan Kuroro, dikecupnya puncak kepala Kurapika masih dengan penis yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Kurapika.

"Lain kali kau yang diatas," Ucap Kuroro tiba-tiba pada Kurapika.

"Kau belum mengeluarkannya," Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam kedada Kuroro, merasakan milik Kuroro yang masih berada didalamnya.

"Biarkan sebentar lagi," Kemudian Kuroro mencium kedua pipi Kurapika dan berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu Kurapika,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kuroro," Jawab Kurapika kemudian mencium pipi Kuroro.

Awal yang bagus bukan?

**TBC**

**Gomennasaaaaaaiiiiiiii  
**

**huweeeeeeeeee T.T  
**

****Kirin tau ini pasti berantakan buanget,

Kirin kaya diuber setan ngetik ini, adikku ikut disampingku wkt aq bikin lemon..

huweeeee...

akhirnya bisa dibujuk juga dengan pungggung-punggungan supaya dia gak liat.

ampuni Kiriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

aku update seadanya aja.. maaf kalau buanyak typo.

review please...


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf Kirin baru update sekarang *nyengir penuh dosa*

Eheheheee, sebagai permintaan maafnya ini Kirin kasih lemon *dihajar*

Yang gak suka lemon silahkan langsung kebagian akhir cerita

Sebenernya chap ini udah ada sebelum chap 5 di update.. tapiiii…

Sebagian Kirin ketik di hp.. jd males buat ngetik..

Jujur Kirin memang straight dan suka baca fic straight tapi Kirin jadi kurang minat buat bikin fic straight..

Kirin keenakan main di fandom sebelah XD

Rasanya nie fic KuroPika pengen Kirin sulap jadi Yaoi semua..

Wkwkwkwkwk

Yosh udahan dulu ngocehnya..

Special thanks for **Moku-chan **yang udah rela ngeluangin waktunya buat ngingeti Kirin..

XDD

Gomen ne baru Kirin update sekarang.

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

Am I Falling Into You

Warning : OOC, typo, Adult, Lime, Lemon, dll

Chapter 6

Kurapika menyandarkan kedua tangannya di balkon kamar, menikmati pemandangan sore hari yang sangat indah. Air terjun yang tak jauh dari rumahnya terlihat begitu indah. Terpaan angin di wajahnya terasa sangat sejuk. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan kekar yang merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kuroro..?" Kurapika membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati Kuroro yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmm., kau wangi sekali Kurapika" Kuroro membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kurapika dan menghirup aroma manis tubuh Kurapika.

"Hihihi.., geli Kuroro" Rambut Kuroro yang ikut jatuh dan menyentuh kulit Kurapika begitu menggelitik dan membuatnya merasa geli.

"Aakh..!" Sontak Kurapika memekik saat merasakan Kuroro menggigit lehernya.

"Biarkan aku menikmatimu Kurapika.." Suara Kuroro terdengar memburu dan berat.

"Ku-Kuroro.. Kyaaa…!" Kurapika memekik saat merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melayang. Kuroro mengangkat Kurapika dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Ku-Kuroro., ma-mandi dulu" Sunggung Kurapika bnar-benar tak menyangka Kuroro akan menyerangnya. Dia belum mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Nanti saja kalau sudah selesai.." Kuroro merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Kurapika.

Di kecupnya bibir mungil Kurapika lalu dilumat penuh nafsu, Kurapika hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menerima permainan Kuroro. Dirasakannya sebelah tangan Kuroro mulai merayap dan meremas sebelah payudaranya.

"Ahh.." Desah Kurapika diantara ciumannya.

Saat Kurapika membuka mulutnya Kuroro langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke liang mulut Kurapika. Sedikit bergulat dengan lidah Kurapika namun akhirnya dialah yang menang. Dijilatnya seluruh dinding ruangan mulut Kurapika lalu dihisapnya lidah Kurapika kuat-kuat. Membuat Kurapika mengerang dalam ciuman mereka, dicengkramnya bahu Kuroro kuat-kuat. Saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Kurapika, dirasakannya tangan Kuroro mulai merayap turun.

Grepp..!

Kuroro menangkap sebelah kaki Kurapika yang hendak menendangnya, dilepaskannya ciuman pada Kurapika lalu memandang Kurapika yang terengah-engah dibawahnya. Dengan wajah yang merona merah, rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang sedikit tertutup.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali pada bagian tubuhku yang 'itu'.." Goda Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Siapa bilang..?"

"Buktinya kau selalu ingin menyentuhnya"

"Aku mau menendangnya bukan menyentuhnya" Balas Kurapika dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hmm., kau akan rugi jika dia tak bisa bangun lagi" Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Kurapika.

"Ha..?" Nampaknya Kurapika belum bisa menangkap arti dari perkataan Kuroro barusan.

"Ya., kau akan rugi jika penisku tidak bisa berdiri tegak" Jawab Kuroro dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Blush..

"Ke-kenapa.. aku..?" Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. Sungguh Kuroro benar-benar tak bisa di tebak.

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu"

Blush., Blush..

Wajah Kurapika makin merona saja mendengar perkataan Kuroro.

"Ma-mana mungkin tak bisa tegak hanya karena itu.." Sungguh Kurapika sudah tak bisa lagi menahan detak jantungnya.

"Jangan khawatir., punyaku akan selalu berdiri tegak untukmu. Untuk memuaskanmu" Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus wajah Kurapika. Jantung Kurapika seakan ingin melompat dari rongga dadanya.

"Kau yang di atas" Kuroro bangkit dan duduk di samping Kurapika.

"A-apa..?" Kurapika benar-benar bingung.

"Aku ingin bermain lebih lama, jadi kau yang diatas"

"Ma-maksudmu..?"

"Hahh., kita bersetubuh tapi kau yang diatas" Ucap Kuroro enteng. Kurapika membeku.

Di atas..? Jadi maksudnya dia yang harus menyerang Kuroro dan barada di atas Kuroro.? Bagaimana mungkin Kurapika bisa melakukannya.?. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Kurapika.

Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan mendudukan Kurapika dipangkuannya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau cukup menikmatinya saja," Ucap Kuroro menyadarkan lamunan Kurapika.

"Ku-Kuroro., i-ini memalukan.." Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram pakaian bagian depan Kuroro.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya, kau tak perlu malu lagi"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Nikmatilah Kurapika.."

Sekejap saja Kuroro sudah melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan Kurapika dan membuat Kurapika polos tanpa sehelai kainpun. Kuroro sendiri melepaskan pakaian bagian atasnya dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam.

Di lumatnya bibir Kurapika dengan penuh nafsu, lalu di remas-remasnya kedua payudara Kurapika yang nampak kencang dan menggoda itu. Sementara Kurapika mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kuroro, sesekali dia mengerang dalam ciumannya. Kurapika duduk dipangkuan Kuroro tepat diatas kemaluan Kuroro yang masih tertutup celana, sementara dirinya sudah benar-benar polos. Dirasakannya kemaluan Kuroro yang mulai bangun dan menekan bagian bawahnya.

"Hmmm., nghh.." Kurapika mengerang dan sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Berbaringlah Kurapika," Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya dan membaringkan tubuh Kurapika secara perlahan.

Dibukanya kedua paha mulus Kurapika dan nampaklah vagina Kurapika yang mulai basah dan merekah merah. Lalu tanpa ragu Kuroro mulai menjilat dan menghisap vagina Kurapika sambil sebelah tangannya mengelus-ngelus paha bagian dalam Kurapika dan sebelahnya lagi meremas payudara Kurapika.

"Aaahh.. Ngh.. hah.. Kurorohh.." Kurapika sudah tak kuasa menahan desahan kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkam tangan Kuroro yang ada di payudaranya dan sebelahnya lagi mencengkram erat rambut Kuroro.

Kuroro meremas payudara Kurapika dengan gemas, membuat Kurapika memekik dan mengerang. Sementara lidahnya terus bermain dengan liang kenikmatan milik Kurapika. Dihisapnya klitoris Kurapika dengan kuat, lalu dimasukkan lidahnya ke lubang vagina Kurapika.

"Ah.. ha.. ah.. nghh.. Kuro.. nhh.." Kurapika sudah tak tahan lagi dengan permainan Kuroro.

"Kuroroo!" Kurapika berteriak dan mendorong kepala Kuroro menjauh. Namun Kuroro yang mengetahui Kurapika akan segera datang justru makin mempercepat permainanya. Dirasakannya vagina Kurapika yang berdenyut.

"Aaahhh…." Bersamaan dengan teriakan Kurapika yang barusan keluar cairan kental berwarna putih dan masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroro.

Kurapika terengah-engah merasakan orgasmenya yang begitu nikmat. Sementara Kuroro menelan cairan Kurapika dan menjilat vagina Kurapika. Lalu menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Kurapika.

"A.. apa rasanya.. enak..?" Tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro dengan suara yang masih terputus-putus.

"Ya., kau mau mencobanya..?" Tanya Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu merabahkan tubuhnya di samping Kurapika, bersandar di bantal dan membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar.

"Lakukan Kurapika," Ucap Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Tidak apa ini milikmu, lakukanlah sesuka hatimu," Sambung Kuroro.

Kurapika mulai bangkit dan merangkak kearah Kuroro dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar malu tapi dia juga merasa penasaran. Kenapa Kuroro sangat suka melakukannya pada Kurapika. Apa rasanya senikmat itu. Kurapika duduk diantara kedua paha Kuroro yang terbuka lebar, menatap bagian depan celana Kuroro lalu menatap wajah Kuroro bergantian. Dia merasa ragu.

"Lakukanlah secara perlahan, remas, jilat lalu hisap sesuka hatimu," Ucap Kuroro.

Perlahan Kurapika mulai membuka celana Kuroro dan menarik seletingnya. Lalu menarik turun boxer serta celana dalam Kuroro. Sontak wajah Kurapika langsung merona merah saat melihat penis Kuroro yang menyembul dari dalam celana. Berdiri tegap dihadapan wajah Kurapika, begitu besar dan kokoh.

Perlahan Kurapika menjulukan tangannya dan memegang penis Kuroro. Diremas-remasnya perlahan lalu di jilat dari pangkal hingga ujung. Begitu hangat dank eras. Milik Kuroro sudah telihat merah dengan ujung yang mulai basah. Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan mulai meraup penis Kuroro secara perlahan.

Kuroro mencengkram sprei dan sedikit mendesah merasakan mulut Kurapika yang basah memasukkan kejantannya yang sudah menegang.

"Nghh.." Kurapika mendesah dan mengulum kejantanan Kuroro. Memasukkannya lalu mengeluarkannya lagi secara perlahan dan berulang.

Penis Kuroro begitu besar namun terasa nikmat di dalam mulutnya. Tangan Kurapika yang semula diam mulai meremas-remas bagian penis Kuroro yang tak masuk ke mulutnya. Lalu tangan yang lainnya dengan gemas meremas-remas testis Kuroro.

"Mmhh.. aah.. Kurapika.." Kuroro benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kurapika wanita yang dia cintai sedang melakukan blow job dihadapannya.

Gerakan Kurapika mulai menggila, dimaju mundurkannya kepalanya dengan cepat sambil terus menghisap kejantanan Kuroro. Dan tangannya meremas-remas milik Kuroro.

"Hnn.. hmmm.." Desahan demi desahan terdengar dari mulut Kurapika. Vaginanya sudah mulai terasa panas dan basah.

"Ahh.. Kurapika.. kau menggairahkan sayang," Kuroro yang menyadari istrinya kembali panas mulai menjulurkan tangannya ke bagian belakang Kurapika.

"Aaahh..." Kurapika memekik dan menghentikan gerakannya sejenak saat merasakan ada yang memasuki vaginanya.

"Kita lakukan bersama," Ucap Kuroro sambil memasukkan jari keduanya kedalam vagina Kurapika.

"Aah.. Kuroro.. nhh.." Kurapika medesah dan mencengkram milik Kuroro dengan kuat.

"Ayo Kurapika.." Kuroro mulai memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya di dalam vagina Kurapika yang basah dan sebelah tangannya tak tahan untuk tidak meremas payudara Kurapika yang menggantung.

"Hnn.. hmm.." Hanya desahan dan suara ranjang yang berdenyit yang terdengar dari kamar mereka.

Kurapika menghisap penis Kuroro dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Begitupun dengan Kuroro yang terus menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang berada di titik sensitif Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro segera menarik kedua tangannya dan mencoba mendorong kepala Kurapika saat merasakan ada yang ingin keluar.

Namun Kurapika justru mempercepat gerakannya. Dan detik berikutnya Kuroro menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Kurapika.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Kurapika segera menarik tubuhnya dan terbatuk karena belum terbiasa.

"Kurapika," Kuroro segera bangkit dan merangkul tubuh Kurapika. Dielusnya punggung Kurapika perlahan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi," Ucap Kuroro seraya menarik dagu Kurapika.

"Aku ingin mencobanya.. tapi aku tidak bisa," Mata Kurapika berkaca-kaca.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik Kurapika," Lalu di jilatnya bibir Kurapika yang dipenuhi spermanya kemudian dilumatnya dengat lembut.

Kuroro kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kurapika lalu membuka semua celananya dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Naiklah Kurapika," Kuroro membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dengan kejantanan yang sudah tegak kembali.

Kurapika menelan ludah melihat milik Kuroro begitu besar dan kokoh. Namun ia juga tak mau besikap munafik karena vaginya pun terasa panas dan bedenyut menginginkan milik Kuroro memasukinya. Ia mulai merangkak dan naik ke atas Kuroro. Dibuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar dan memposisikan ujung penis Kuroro tepat di lubang vaginanya.

Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada perut Kuroro, matanya tertutup rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mulai bergerak menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Kuroro yang melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak segera menanamkan semua bagian penisnya ke dalam lubang Vagina Kurapika.

"Nghh.. ha.. aahh…" Belum ada sebagian dari kejantanan Kuroro yang memasukinya tapi Kurapika sudah merasa benar-benar penuh.

"Kurorohh.. aku.. tak bisa.." Ucap Kurapika menghentikan gerakannya.  
"Milikmu terlalu besar"

"Kau yang terlalu sempit Kurapika, terus turun nanti juga terbiasa," Ucap Kuroro sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas payudara Kurapika.

"Aah!" Kurapika berteriak merasakan kedua payudaranya yang diremas Kuroro dengan kuat.

"Kuroro.. hnn.. ah.." Akhirnya semua milik Kuroro sudah tertanam dalam tubuh Kurapika.

"Bergeraklah Kurapika, nikmatilah milikku," Ucap Kuroro sambil terus meremas payudara Kurapika.

"Hnn.. ah.. ha.. Kurorohh.." Kurapika menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan merasakan milik Kuroro yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kurapika," Kuroro mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama permainan Kurapika.

"Manjakan dirimu Kurapika," Ucap Kuroro sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mencengkram pinggang Kurapika.

"Kurorohh.. ah.. Kurorohh.." Kurapika yang sudah tenggelam oleh kenikamatan segera menarik tangannya dan meremas- remas kedua payudaranya sesekali memilin dan menarik putingnya.

"Ayo Kurapika.." Kuroro benar-benar tak takan meliaht Kurapika yang terus naik turun di tubuhnya dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Wajah yang merona, peluh mengalir, rambut acak-acakan, mata yang sedikit terpejam karena nikmat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka ditambah lagi dengan desahan yang menggairahkan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang memuaskan bagi Kuroro.

"Aah.. Kuroro.. Kuroro.." Desahan Kurapika makin menggila dan gerakannya pun makin cepat.

"Hnn.. Kurapika.." Kuroro merasakan vagina Kurapika yang berdenyut-denyut dan mencengkram miliknya.

"Kuroroohhh!" Kurapika memekik merasak puncak kenikmatannya.

"Kurapika," Kuroro pun sudah tak tahan menyemburkan benihnya ke rahim Kurapika.

Kurapika ambruk di atas tubuh Kuroro dengan kejantanan Kuroro yang masih tertanam. cairan kental dan sedikit sperma mengalir keluar dari vaginanya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan terengah-engah. Begitu pula dengan Kuroro.

"Kau menikmatinya sayang?" Tanya Kuroro sambil merangkul tubuh Kurapika yang ambruk di atas tubuhnya.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kuroro.

"Kau pasti lelah, apa bayi kita tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroro sambil mengelus perut Kurapika.

"Hmm.. dia baik-baik saja," Jawab Kurapika pelan.

"Beristirahatlah," Ucap Kuroro sambil merebahkan tubuh Kurapika di sampingnya.

"Nghh.." Kurapika mengerang saat Kuroro menarik kejantannya keluar dari dalam tubuh Kurapika secara perlahan.

"Kita lakukan ronde kedua," Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika langsung menatap tajam pada Kuroro. Kenapa suaminya ini tak mau berhenti menyiksanya.

"Aku hanya bercada, aku tak mau kau pendarahan hanya karena ku serang tanpa ampun. Kita lakukan nanti setelah anak kita lahir," Ucap Kuroro dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Dasar mesum!" Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kuroro.

"Kau yang membuatku berfikir mesum," Balas Kuroro.

"Kurapika,"

"Ya.."

"Aku ada misi besok, mungkin akan lama," Kurapika segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap suaminya.

"Mungkin satu atau dua minggu," Lanjut Kuroro.

"Kenapa selama itu? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kurapika, yang benar saja Kuroro akan meninggalkannya selama itu.

"Pulau sebrang, kami akan berburu harta karun," Jawab Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika lembut.

"Kenapa selama itu?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari," Kuroro mengusap pipi Kurapika lembut.

"Aku juga akan meminta Machi dan Shizuku untuk menjagamu," Lanjut Kuroro.

"Aku tak butuh!" Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dan menepis tangan Kuroro.

"Apa kau sangat tak ingin berpisah dariku?"

"Bukan itu,"

"Aku mencintaimu Kurapika juga calon anak kita," Kuroro meraih Kurapika dan kembali mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat kembali," Kirapika membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kuroro dan memeluk Kuroro dengan erat.

"Ya aku janji, aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan kalian terlalu lama. Sekarang tidurlah," Kuroro mengecup puncak kepala Kurapika, sementara Kurapika hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Kuroro.

Skip Time

_**"Aku pergi, tidurmu nyenyak sekali jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Sarapanmu sudah ku siapkan. Jangan lupa minum susunya dan jangan berlari di tangga. Mulai hari ini sampai aku kembali nanti Machi dan Sizhuku akan tinggal bersamamu. Mereka tidur di kamar bawah, mereka yang akan membantumu membersihkan rumah dan membuat sarapan untukmu. Aku tak ingin anakku hanya makan mie instan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik kalau ada yang kau inginkan katakan saja pada mereka"**_

_**Kuroro Lucifer**_

Yah itulah sepucuk surat yang didapat Kurapika saat membuka matanya. Kurapika beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi hanya sekedarnya saja. Ada yang harus dia pastikan di bawah.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya," Sapa Shizuku yang sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan dengan penyedot debu. Kurapika tertegun di tangga atas.

'Dia benar-benar melakukannya' Batin Kurapika.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Shizuku sambil menatap tajam pada Kurapika.

"Apa?" Tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang melukai lehermu? Danchou tak akan mengampuni siapapun yang melakukan itu,'' Ucap Shizuku.

'Eh?' Kurapika memegangi lehernya dan menyadari kalau luka yang dimaksud Shizuku adalah kiss mark yang di buat oleh Kuroro. Wajah Kurapika langsung memanas.

"Danchou tak akan melakukan apapun pada pelakunya," Ucap machi santai sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Shizuku.

'Karena Danchou sendiri lah pelakunya' Ucap Machi dalam hati. "Bukan kah kau sedang menghangatkan sarapan?" Tanya Machi mencoba mengalihkan Shizuku.

"Ah! Iya, aku baru ingat," Dengan itu Shizuku pun pergi ke dapur.

Diam-diam Kurapika menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya hari-hari Kurapika akan dipenuhi kekacauan setelah ini.

**TBC**

Doakan semoga mood Kirin cepet balik dan terus update fic ini..

*plak!*

**A/N : Gomen ne, gak sempet bales review di chap lalu.. tp Kirin Cuma mau kasih info kalau kehamilan itu bukan berarti gak boleh ngelakuin hubungan. Asalkan di lakukan di trimester dua dan dengan cara yang aman. Dan selagi kehamilannya gak bermasalah. ^_^**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
